Kumiho, but in Japan?
by Hanaea
Summary: Moon HaEun, a student from Korea, somehow ends up in Feudal Japan after going home with Kagome Higurashi. What's worse, she has ears! And demon markings! Kagome & Co are unsure of how to treat the new member of their squad, especially since she can't speak Japanese. However, she has seemed to pique a certain Inu's interest.. Rated T for a certain someone's attitude. SessOC, InuKag
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Kagome sat in the large, bland classroom, tapping her fingers on the desk ever so slightly. It had been a busy few months at school, and she was unable to return to the Feudal Era often. The Hanyou, Inuyasha, had made a point of jumping through the well and coming to the Modern Age to remind her that the search for Naraku and the Shikon no Tama shards must continue. As much as the teen regretted leaving her group waiting for so long, she knew she had no other choice if she wanted to keep her grades up, as well as her social life.

The class for the day was almost over, when the door slid open and a small girl rushed in. She wasn't clad in the usual school uniform, but rather a knee length white sundress and a pair of matching flats. She didn't carry the same bag either, but a small, light brown bag that was strapped across her shoulder and chest.

" _Mianhamnida_!" She called out, and Kagome blinked slowly. The girl was not speaking Japanese, but a different language. The rest of the class seemed to notice as well, as the once quiet room became abuzz with discussion.

"Quiet, everyone!" The _Sensei_ yelled, and the class hushed instantly. The teacher beckoned the foreign girl to the podium where they were stood. "This girl is a transfer student from Seoul in Korea, she will be learning Japanese history as well as Japanese language and English with you all. Introduce yourself, please."

The girl looked at the teacher confused, as if she didn't understand what they asked of her. She looked around the room, and everyone's gaze seemed to be glued to her. Something clicked into her mind, and she shifted into a formal, yet shy, bow.

" _Annyeong_ _-hasimnikka! Je ireum-eun Moon Ha-Eun imnida! Mannaseo bangapseumnida_!" The strange girl called out, bowing again as she finished. Kagome's head spun, she had never heard that many syllables in her life! She made a mental note to herself to never learn Korean.

* * *

For the remaining time in class, the Korean girl was sat on the desk next to Kagome, and said Japanese girl felt uneasy under her new seatmate's constant stare. The truth was, Haeun was unsure of how to spend her time. She knew nothing of Japanese, nor mathematics. She spent the half hour staring at the girl next to her. She seemed friendly!

After the short time was over, Haeun stood up as the girl was packing her bag, and tapped her shoulder lightly. " _Shillehagessumnida_.." She said, trailing off at the end. Kagome turned around, being met with the dark eyes that were watching her for so long.

"Oh! Haeun, I'm Kagome, nice to meet you!" The girl said, extending a hand. Haeun smiled slightly, even though she didn't make out many words of that sentence, and shook the girl's hand slowly.

"Ka-Go-Me?" The Korean repeated, sounding each syllable out slowly. Her pronunciation was a little flawed, but it was a very good first attempt. As the girl kept sounding the name out, Kagome had a chance to fully take in her appearance.

She was short, about the same height as the blue-eyed girl herself. Standing at a mere 5'2. Kagome noticed that although she was the same height, she looked slightly more matured, as though she was a year or two older. Her hair fell to her mid-back and was slightly waved, not curled, but enough to make people notice it wasn't straight. It was a light caramel colour, that looked soft and well-kept. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost like melted dark chocolate. Her skin was a light porcelain, almost white, which contrasted and also complimented her features. Kagome felt a twinge of envy, this strange newcomer was the epitome of 'beauty' these days.

"Higurashi!"

The teacher's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

" _Hai_ , _Sensei_?"

"Your family owns a shrine, perhaps you would like to look after our new student." They said, posing it as more of an undeniable request than a question. Kagome could see the logic, since her family had a shrine and her grandfather owned a lot of weird, mystical artifacts. Maybe Haeun could learn about Japanese lore and history?

" _Hai_!" She responded. Haeun watched this foreign exchange happen in front of her. As the teacher left the room, Kagome let out a small sigh. She knew her family would willingly take Haeun in, but what concerned her was the language barrier. Knowing her name was one thing, but knowing how to converse was entirely different. Alas, that didn't get the young woman down.

She walked towards the exit of the room, smiling at the other girl and beckoning her to follow. Haeun understood her instantly, and glued to her side the entire journey. She was astounded by the Tokyo scenery, and Kagome found it quite fun to watch the girls reaction to things.

* * *

The duo headed up the many stairs to the Higurashi Shrine, Haeun was excitedly mumbling things in Korean as she observed the traditional-styled house. As they were about to reach the door, a Hanyou clad in red dropped down from the green roof with an angry look on his face.

Kagome glared at the offending party, while Haeun cried out " _Ban agma!"_

The Hanyou raised an eyebrow as he studied his friends new companion. She said some things in a language he could not comprehend, and by Kagome's facial expression, she couldn't either.

"Osuwari!" The black-haired girl yelled, watching with satisfaction as the Hanyou slammed face-first into the concrete.

Haeun giggled, and tried pronouncing the same word her new friend did. "Os-uuh-waa-rie!" She yelled triumphantly, giggling some more as the Hanyou slammed back into the concrete. Kagome stared, wide-eyed at the girl. The Beads of Subjugation actually listened to her? Maybe there was more to this girl that met the eye. She did cry out something when Inuyasha appeared, but the language barrier prevented her from figuring out what. The Hanyou was getting out of the floor for a second time, but apparently had the same thought as his friend.

* * *

The trio now sat in Kagome's bedroom, trying to figure out what to do. The first matter was simple.

"Haeun, this is Inuyasha." Kagome explained, gesturing to the bad-tempered dog-man in red.

"In..Inu.." Haeun tried sounding it out, getting the first part of the name right. "Inu..yash..yasha. Inuyasha!" She yelled, beaming. Kagome had to admit, the girl was kind of cute when she sounded names out like that. Apparently, her companion seemed to think otherwise.

"Feh! You want to slow down the search for this?" He said with an accusing tone.

"Well I can't leave her alone here!" Kagome retorted.

"Bring her along then, as long as she won't slow us down." The Hanyou said, eager to get back to his own time and finish his goal.

Kagome paused. It wasn't such a bad idea. If she left, Haeun wouldn't be able to go to school or converse with anyone. If she didn't leave, Inuyasha would get more and more impatient and she'd feel guilty. If she took Haeun along, Inuyasha and Sango could protect both of them, surely. She could also experience history firsthand. However, first she would need to know if Haeun could even go through the well.

"Alright. But you have to be nice to her!"

Haeun watched the two discuss things she had no idea about. The pair were strange, a human and a half-demon, but they seemed to get along. Almost as if they were an old married couple, bickering about the heat setting being too hot or cold. The half-demon suddenly stood up and jumped out of the window, leaving Kagome and Haeun alone.

The younger girl sighed, and started packing some things into a small yellow backpack. Haeun decided it would be best to leave her alone for a small while, so she stood up and started to wander. She walked around the outdoor area of the shrine, admiring the view and peacefulness. Her curiosity was piqued when she noticed one of the abandoned-looking structures in the Shrine. Walking closer, she realised that there was a well. It looked old and worn, but Haeun was still curious.

The Korean felt a strange pull coming from the well, as if it was beckoning her closer. She was unsure of what to do, whether she should quench her thirst for adventure or back away. The girl decided to investigate, and walked over to the edge of the well and peered in. It was too dark for her to see the bottom of the well, but the strange feeling she had kept growing stronger.

"Haeun!"

The girl turned around at the familiar call of her name and saw Kagome swiftly making her way over. The backpack she had been packing earlier was now hoisted on her back, looking ten times as bulkier. Kagome took a hold of her friends hand and sat on the thin wooden walls of the well, swivelling her legs over. Haeun copied her, so that both girls were sat facing the inside of the well. If they fell, surely they would fall to their deaths.

"Ready?" Kagome asked, her blue eyes looking at her companion. Haeun was unsure of what she was saying, but nodded anyway.

And with that, Kagome pushed herself off into the well, dragging a startled Haeun with her.

* * *

 _Terms To Know:_

 _Mianhamnida (KOR)_ \- I'm Sorry (Formal)

 _Annyeong_ _-hasimnikka! Je ireum-eun Moon Ha-Eun imnida! Mannaseo bangapseumnida_ _(KOR)_ \- Hello! My name is Moon Haeun! Nice to meet you! (Formal)

 _Shillehagessumnida (KOR)_ \- Excuse Me

 _Sensei (JPN)_ \- Teacher

 _Hai (JPN)_ \- Yes

 _Ban agma (KOR)_ \- Half Demon

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Annyeong! Hanaea here, I hope you enjoyed the prologue of this story so far. The story will have a total of.. around 50 Chapters maybe? I'm unsure at this point. All translations will be in italics, for future reference, incase anyone was curious about why Haeun talks in italics. That will stop once she learns more Japanese, don't worry. Sesshomaru will be making an appearance in Chapter Two! Please leave a review, as this is my first FanFiction ever and I'd really appreciate to know what you think. I'm interested in what you all think of our Korean Protagonist, I can assure you that when I see an opportunity, you will learn more of her past and personality. Ta Ta for now!**

 **~ Hanaea**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Haeun let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She was alive - good. She inhaled sharply, being deprived of air from holding her breath that long. She noticed something. There was a lot of very strong scents around her. One of which was connected to the very clawed hand that was pulling her out of the well. In fact, all of her senses were heightened.

As she squinted her eyes to let them adjust to the bright sun, she noticed a group of people staring at something atop her head. Coming to think of it, she felt a strange weight. As she was plopped onto the ground, she reached up, feeling around above her head. Eventually, she poked the source of the commotion. Ears. Large, caramel brown fox ears had placed themselves upon her head, and they were twitching. She was more fascinated with this new discovery than she was concerned, having fun with gently massaging the edges of the ears with her fingertips.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds. Listening intently to the sounds of birds tweeting in faraway trees, the sound of the people around her breathing steadily, their heartbeats. Smelling their unique scents and smelling the fresh grass. To her astoundment, she was neither hungry nor tired or thirsty at all. She felt like she could go without food or sleep for days.

Kagome stared at her new friend, bewildered. She had been a human on the other side of the well, but now she was a Hanyou? Was she even a Hanyou, or a Youkai? She could see faint markings on her friend's pale face. They looked to be a faint, pastel pink, and looked like short, waved lines. She had one on each cheek, and one on her forehead, barely visible through the bangs that the girl was now brushing away and pinning to the side of her head.

"Haeun..." Kagome trailed off, getting the older girl's attention.

" _Mwah_?" She asked, unsure of what the girl wanted to say. In a heartbeat, the Hanyou Inuyasha was in front of her, yelling and demanding answers from the girl. Of course - she didn't understand what was happening due to the language barrier between the two.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, causing the Hanyou to slam face-first into the grassy ground in front of Haeun. The Korean tried her best to hold in her laughter, but in the end, that proved futile as she fell backwards on the ground laughing.

* * *

The group was sat in Kaede's small hut, and Kagome decided that the first order of business was to introduce her travelling companions to Haeun.

"Everyone, this is Haeun." The Japanese girl started, "She's from Korea, in my time. So she doesn't know much Japanese." She said, earning a few questioning glances from her companions.

"What does she know?" Sango asked the girl, interested in the new Youkai.

"Osuu-waa-ri!" Haeun shouted, as if on cue. Causing the already irritated Hanyou to slam into the ground for the fourth time that day.

"The Beads of Subjugation listen to her?" Miroku asked, while Inuyasha was mumbling under his breath about a curse.

" _Hai_. I don't know why. I don't know why she has Youkai markings and ears, either. She was a human in my time." Kagome explained.

The Demon Slayer shuffled closer to Haeun warily, unsure of what to think of the new companion. Nevertheless - if Kagome trusted her, she assumed she was safe. The Youkai hadn't given her a reason to be distrusting of her yet. She extended a hand to the girl.

"My name's Sango, it's nice to meet you, Haeun." She said, and the Youkai took her hand and shook it slowly.

"San..San..go.." Haeun said quietly, sounding out each syllable as she always did. " _Annyeong_ _-hasimnikka_ , Sango!" She said, getting the feel for the name almost instantly. The Slayer sweat-dropped, hearing so many foreign sounds. Sango shuffled to the side, allowing Miroku to take her spot.

"Why hello pretty lady, I am Miroku, the most powerful monk in all of the land and I am pleased to meet such a beautiful specimen." The monk said, taking both of the girls hands in his. The group all sweat-dropped at his overly enthusiastic introduction, and the next thing they knew was a high pitched screech.

" _Byeontae_!"

The group now looked at the lecherous monk, who now had a raw, red bump on his head. The girl packed quite a punch, although that might've just been her Youkai strength kicking in.

* * *

The rest of the introductions went smoothly, with Shippo introducing himself and Kiara happily and Kaede introducing herself. The Youkai seemed to have taken a liking to the former two, but seemed unsure about the latter.

Haeun was sat playing with Kiara and Shippo in a corner of the hut, while Kagome was asking Kaede about what she thought of the strange girl.

"The Beads listen to her, and she suddenly became a Youkai after coming through the well. She seems to have the enhanced sense and strength of a Youkai, but I don't think anyone can sense her Youki." The young girl explained, looking over at her friend who was acting out a dramatic story, sending Shippo into hysterical laughter. She noticed that the two seemed to get along amazingly well, considering they hadn't known each other any longer than a half hour.

"Yer friend is a strange one indeed, alas, I know nothing." The old priestess replied, feeling somewhat guilty that her many years of living hadn't given her any knowledge about any occurrences like these.

"That's alright, thank you anyway." Kagome said, moving to another end of the room to rummage through her bag. It was almost sunset, and there would be no point in travelling that night. She broke out some snacks and passed them around her companions, skipping Haeun, who dismissed the snack with a small wave of her hand.

As the group ate, the Youkai sat to the side, a lazy Kiara in her lap. The girl was thinking about the events of the day over, wanting to communicate, but not knowing how. The truth was, she wanted to tell Kagome about how she knew Inuyasha was a Hanyou, and how she felt the pull of the well. She was unsure of how she became a Youkai, or even what was going on, but she felt that there was something. Something unexplainable.

The girl leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, while everyone else shuffled around finding blankets and sorting out sleeping arrangements for the night. She listened to them arguing about where to sleep, nobody wanting to sleep next to the groping monk. Kiara stirred, stretching, and then curling up in her lap again. The girl stroked the small Nekomata gently, letting the sound of blankets rustling lull her into a light sleep.

* * *

Haeun woke up with a jolt, breathing a little heavier than usual. She forgot exactly when her light sleep became deep, but the sun seemed to be about to rise. Nobody else seemed to be awake, except Kiara, who was also woken by the girl. She looked around the room. Shippo was sleeping, tucked into her side. Inuyasha was lying between Miroku and Kagome, with Sango on the other side of the monk. Although the distance between them was great. Kaede was sleeping away from the group, with her backs to all of them.

The air was warm, but felt clean, as if it had rained overnight. She stretched her legs, that had fallen asleep from being crossed too long, which caused her to accidentally wake the child. He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, Haeun noticed that he looked like a ball of fluff sometimes. The thought made the girl snicker under her breath, and got to her feet to take a look out of the small window.

The grass outside the hut sparkled with dew, signalling that it had only ceased raining recently. She turned around, curious to see if any of her other companions were awake. When she saw that the coast was clear, she clicked open the door to the hut and stepped out slowly, taking care to be silent.

The long, wet grass tickled the top of her foot over her flat, and the pure white colour started becoming a dark brown with damp mud. The girl made the fatal flaw of leaving the door open, and the crisp, morning air ended up waking up her companions. Of course, the Hanyou was furious.

"What's the big idea?! Want us to freeze to death?!" He yelled out at the girl, who turned around and blinked at him.

"Osuwari."

Haeun's calm voice was followed by a not-so-calm thud, as the Hanyou slammed into the had mastered that word, and it was a good thing. She felt like she'd need it a lot in the future.

As Inuyasha was getting up, a scent in the air caught his smell. It seemed to have caught the attention of the Korean Youkai as well, as she was making her way towards the hut to hide from whatever it was.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" A sleepy Kagome asked, observing the Hanyou, unsheathing Tessaiga.

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

 _Terms To Know:_

" _Annyeong_ _-hasimnikka!_ " _(KOR)_ \- Hello! (Formal)

" _Hai" (JPN)_ \- Yes

" _Mwah?" (KOR)_ \- What?

" _Byeontae" (KOR)_ \- Pervert

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So Sesshomaru is about to make an appearance! I wonder why..? I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC, I haven't watched the anime in a long while so I'm going from what their personality says on the Wiki. Haeun finally learned how to correctly pronounce 'the word', Inuyasha has a lot in store for him. Soon you will get to learn some more about Haeun, that should be fun.**

 **~ Hanaea**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Haeun watched the Hanyou draw his sword, and looking up, she saw a figure flying in the sky. She could make out silver hair, the same colour as Inuyasha's, albeit neater. It didn't take any longer than a few seconds for the figure to land a few meters away, unsheathing his own sword. Haeun felt a strange energy coming from him, and took a few steps in front of the Hanyou to observe the stranger.

Pale skin, silver hair, and a purple crescent moon on his forehead, along with some red striped on the side of his cheeks. He was tall, and had a large piece of fur swung over his right arm. Haeun also noticed that he was missing his left arm. The newcomer interested her, and, despite the coldness in his eyes, she didn't feel afraid.

The Daiyoukai stopped in front of Haeun, his eyes looking down to meet hers. The girl took this chance to maintain his gaze, refusing to look away. His eyes were yellow, and seemingly empty of all emotion. Inuyasha and Kagome watched as the two had a staring contest, both of them refusing to look away or blink.

 **STARE.**

The Daiyoukai took a step closer to the girl.

 **STARE.**

She narrowed her eyes slightly, confused as to why he won't just look away.

 **STARE.**

Kagome was getting nervous, she knew how dangerous Sesshomaru could be, and her friend was just staring into his eyes like that!

 **STARE.**

Although, it was strange. Sesshomaru had made no move to attack her, not even the slightest.

 **STARE.**

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out, stepping closer and pointing Tessaiga at his elder brother.

 **...STARE.**

He sighed, it was no use. Sesshomaru didn't even look at him.

 **STARE.**

"Hn." The Daiyoukai said, and then turned around and walked away.

He walked away.

That baffled everyone who saw the exchange.

" _Wae_?" Haeun said quietly, blinking rapidly. Staring that long had made her eyes start burning. Inuyasha's jaw dropped open, watching his brother just walk away like that, without so much as a fight. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had also come to see what was transpiring after rolling up the blankets.

Kagome walked over to her bewildered friend, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let it bother you." She said, even though she knew the girl wouldn't understand. She offered her a small smile, and the Korean returned it gratefully.

* * *

The group was strolling through the forest, with Kagome desperately trying to teach Haeun Japanese while they walked. It wasn't going so well, since they had no language that both girls knew, but she managed to teach the girl a few things, and vice versa. During their few breaks, Kagome would draw with sticks in the mud. A rising sun for 'Good morning', a moon for 'good night', a cat for 'cat', and so on. Haeun felt proud of herself for picking up on phrases so fast, and she was proud of Kagome for also picking up Korean.

The duo were now positioned at the front of their band of merry men (and women), having a basic conversation.

"Alright, Haeun, how do you feel?" Kagome asked, wanting to test her friends pronunciation.

"I.. a-am good. Th-Thank you." The girl stammered out, still struggling slightly. Kagome smiled, and gestured to the girl. Indicating her turn to speak in Korean.

" _Eotteohke jinaeseyo?_ " Haeun asked, choosing to go with the simpler way of asking so she wouldn't confuse the Miko.

" _Jaljinaeyo._ " Kagome replied, giving the girl a high five.

Inuyasha watched the pair angrily. The newcomer had stolen his partner! Shippo was talking to Sango, who was talking to Miroku. He had nobody to talk to. Not even the Nekomata was eligible to be a conversational partner. He felt as though ever since this girl showed up yesterday, Kagome had been spending more time with her than him.

* * *

The group came to a small, shaded place. It was midday, so the sun was beating down on them all. Haeun was tasked with finding a water source, as she was the least affected by the heat. Her white flats were now muddy all over, with grass clung to the sides, and the bottom of the shoes was extremely slippery. Frustrated, she kicked the shoes off and walked barefoot. She enjoyed the feeling of the grass between her toes, and the wet mud was mostly dry now.

The girl stopped suddenly, giving the air a smell. She could distinguish the scent of human blood, coming from not far ahead. Curious, she prowled forward, her bare feet making almost no noise as she moved. She came to a thick patch of brush, and decided to crouch in it, hiding as she peeked through the foliage.

"Sesshomaru-sama is going to kill me." A small Kappa paced around a clearing, obviously distressed. Lying in the middle, was a small girl. Haeun noticed that she was surrounded by blood, which must've been what she smelled earlier. However, another detail caught her attention. ' _Sesshomaru? Isn't that Inuyasha's brother? The one with the weird.. staring.. thing?'_

She stood up and stepped out of the bushes, causing the Kappa to start frantically yelling at her. He looked like he was about to attack her, but she didn't know how to tell him she wasn't a threat. Panicking, she racked her brain of limited Japanese.

"I.. help." She stuttered out, pointing a finger at the girl, who was now coughing violently.

The Kappa stared at her for a long while, weighing the risks. The girl had no weapon, and no claws on her fingers. He decided that she was not a threat, and if Rin was saved, he wouldn't have to fear Sesshomaru-sama's wrath! He gave a curt nod to the girl, who hurriedly kneeled at the child's side.

Her eyes were closed, and seemed to have difficulty breathing. The girl noticed that the child had a high fever, and coughed up blood, as well as a strange foam that stank of some type of flower. Haeun wrinkled her nose at the smell. The child had most likely eaten a poisonous berry. She turned to the Kappa.

"H..How long?" She said, knowing that if it had been any longer than a few hours, the child was beyond saving.

The Kappa thought for a minute, "An hour, hurry up!" He said, rushing the girl to get back to work before his master returned.

Haeun was deep in thought for a few minutes. It would be impossible for the child to throw up the berries at this point, it would only burn her windpipe and insides with the acid. She picked up the scent of the foam again, and stood up, rushing around the area to find a plant with a similar scent.

* * *

She found the bush of berries, that were a dark purple. No wonder the child ate them - they were large, and juicy looking. They could easily be mistaken for something edible. She picked a few leaves from the bush, remembering something her mother taught her.

" _Ha-Eun, if you ever get poisoned, remember that the cure is much closer than you think."_

" _Eomma, why are you telling me this?" The girl replied, unsure of what her mother was talking about._

" _The world is a dangerous place dear, and the place you belong is even worse."_

Haeun shook her head, this was no time for reminiscing. She hurried back to the clearing and tore the leaves up before kneading them with one of her knuckles until a small amount of gel-like liquid came out. Scooping it onto one of the small pieces of leaf, she poured it into the child's mouth, holding her nose and lifting her head up to urge her to swallow.

Seconds ticked by, the Kappa was watching intently as this.. strange woman tried coaxing Rin into swallowing a clear gel. He was pleasantly surprised at how this girl helped him and the child, despite not knowing who they were.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kagome was in a state of panic. It had been almost an hour since she asked Haeun to locate water, and there was no sign of the Youkai. Inuyasha had offered to help her look, simply because he didn't like seeing Kagome so distressed.

"Haeun!" She called out into the forest, hoping that the girl was simply lost and would follow her voice. After all, she had superior hearing, right? "Inuyasha, can you pick up her scent?"

"Feh! That creep did something to mask it, i'm sure!" The Hanyou responded. He never fully trusted Haeun, but he didn't expect her to betray her friends that easily..

"Inuyasha, look!" Kagome exclaimed, kneeling down to pick something off the ground. "It's her shoes, do you think she willingly left them here?"

The Hanyou was sniffing the air intently, narrowing his eyes, not even bothering to look at the Miko.

"Kagome, I think I know where she went." He said, picking up the familiar scent of his detested brother.

"Where?"

"Sesshomaru has her."

* * *

 _Terms To Know:_

" _Wae?" (KOR)_ \- Why?

" _Eotteohke jinaeseyo" (KOR)_ \- How are you?

" _Jaljinaeyo" (KOR)_ \- Everything is fine / I'm fine.

" _Eomma" (KOR)_ \- Mom / Mommy

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So Sesshomaru made an appearance! Sorry that this chapter was so long, and ended so much like the previous one. The next chapter, we will see more SessEun interaction, and some RinEun interaction! We will also learn some more about Haeun and her past. I'm sure some of you are beginning to piece together parts of the puzzle! I originally started writing this story to improve my English, but it's quite fun! As always, feedback is welcome.**

 **~ Hanaea**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Sesshomaru was flying back to his charge after successfully eliminating the threat in the area. He had picked up the scent of his idiot Hanyou brother some time ago, but decided that making sure Jaken didn't screw up again was higher on his priority list. He was still thinking intently about the strange Youkai he met earlier. Considering the Hanyou's love of humans, it was strange that he was with another Youkai. The demon girl didn't even flinch or show fear when he approached her, either. It annoyed him.

For the rest of the flight, all the Daiyoukai could think about was how her deep eyes stared back into his, unwavering. How she didn't show she was defying him, but how she wasn't weak. Almost as if she saw her as his equal. The Inu growled quietly, he would have to make sure to put that woman in her place.

* * *

Haeun sat, patting the back of the small child as she coughed violently once she sat up. She was lucky that she hadn't eaten more than three berries, as the poison in them was still too weak to make her throw up. However, that didn't make them any less deadly. The Kappa looked visibly relieved that the girl was well. Haeun started wondering why the Daiyoukai was travelling with a Kappa and a Human child. Patting the weak child's back like this reminded Haeun of her own childhood.

* * *

" _Eomma, why can't I play with the other children?" Haeun asked, being tucked into her bed by her mother, despite it being midday._

" _HaEun, you know you have a weak body. You will get sick easily, and maybe get hurt." Her mother replied, feeling the child's forehead._

" _Will I ever get to see GyuRi or SooYan again?" She asked, talking about her two school friends. She teared up at the thought of not being able to attend school again. Her Mother had decided that there was too much risk of illness, and said that her daughter would be homeschooled._

" _Of course you will, they can come around and visit." The older woman replied._

 _Haeun suddenly sat up, coughing as if she was going to cough up a lung. Her mother patted her back, and handed the girl a glass of water._

* * *

"Woman."

Haeun snapped out of her memories, realising that she was tearing up and still rubbing the child's back. She looked up, recognising the face of the Daiyoukai she had a staring contest with earlier. She stood up, brushing herself off and giving a small bow as she was taught.

"Why are you here?" The Daiyoukai asked, his eyes narrowing, looking like they were searching for her soul.

"The girl.. po..poi..poison." She stammered out, pointing to the drying pools of blood and foam the child had coughed up.

"Rin was hungry, and Jaken-sama told her to get food!" The child said. The Kappa paled as the Inu turned to him, looking like all of hell was about to rise. While the man was interested in the imp, the young girl turned and looked at the Korean. "Who are you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"My.. na..name.. Haeun." Said foreign girl replied, hoping she didn't screw up her Japanese.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Haeun recognised that familiar voice, and hugged the small child close to her chest as she felt a strong attack coming..

Except it never came.

Looking around, a light pink dome seemed to cover the clearing, that dissipated soon after. The Hanyou ran into the clearing, about to attack the other Inu.

"Osuwari."

Inuyasha pummeled into the floor, groaning loudly.

"Inuyasha! You could've hit Haeun or Rin!" Kagome cried out, standing above the floored Hanyou. Just as he started climbing out..

"Osuwari."

Back down he goes.

"Osuwari."

"Haeun, don't you think-"

"Osuwari."

"Kagome! Make the wench stop!"

"Osuwari."

He got up..

"Osuwari."

Just to be shot back down again. Now there was a permanent Inuyasha-shaped hole in the floor. The Daiyoukai seemed to watch with slight amusement, watching this stranger have such power over the foolish Hanyou. The noise even woke a sleeping A-Un, who had been oblivious to all of the previous drama.

"Kagome-san, did you come to take Haeun-san back?" Rin asked the Miko, who nervously looked back at Inuyasha, who was muttering profanities about the Youkai under his breath.

"Rin-chan, I think it's best if Haeun stays with you for a while, do you think you can look after her?" Kagome asked, and the child nodded her head eagerly. "Good, we'll be back in a week to pick her up. Inuyasha! We're leaving!"

The Miko walked off, the Hanyou trailing behind her. Just as he was about to go out of sight, a certain fox-eared girl mumbled..

"Osuwari."

* * *

 _Terms To Know :_

 _Eomma (KOR)_ \- Mom / Mommy

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A rather short chapter to give some more insight into Haeun's past, and an excuse to leave her with Sesshomaru for a week! A lot of 'the word' in this chapter, Haeun's true personality is starting to show a little bit. I wonder if you guys can guess what it is..? Also a quick peek at some of Haeun's ability! I can assure you that we will see our loveable Haeun grow and develop over the next 10 chapters or so. I don't want to seem the story seem too rushed, so let me know what you think of the pace! I also have a habit of typing Haeun's name as Hanae...**

 **~ Hanaea**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Haeun sighed. It had been a long day. The Daiyoukai had ignored her all day, and she spent most of her time riding on the back of a dragon.. thing.. it had a fluffy mane. Talking with the child had made most of the trip bearable, she would even go as far to say she enjoyed it. She learned that her name was Rin, and she had been travelling with Sesshomaru for a while. She found out that the Kappa's name was Jaken, and the dragon, horse, fluff fluff thing was called A-Un. Named by Rin herself.

Now, she was sat on the ground, staring at the campfire that was slowly going out. On the other side, was the Inu Daiyoukai. Once again, he was staring at her with no intention of blinking or looking away. She met his gaze with a determined one of her own. What was his problem?! Ignoring her all day and suddenly becoming interested enough to stare, not even trying to mask it. After a few, long, long minutes, the male broke the gaze, suddenly becoming interested in the fire.

Haeun smirked, triumphant, and rolled onto her back. The night air was chilly, but it was a nice change from the scorching heat earlier in the day. The girl stared up at the sky, taking in the view of little to no clouds, and the many stars in the atmosphere. It was such a different sight to Modern Day Seoul, where clouds would plague the skies most of the time due to the business of the capital city.

Slowly, she closed her eyes, listening to the crackle of the fire, which was now dwindling down to nothing more than a warm, orange glow. She hadn't slept under the stars before, so this was a new thing for her. Playing back the events of the day in her mind, the girl drifted into a deep, yet uneasy sleep.

* * *

" _Haeun-ah.. I heard Abeoji was going to the military."_

" _Ne. Sunbae, do you think he'll survive?" A young Haeun asked the older boy sat next to her._

" _Well it's mandatory, only for a few years, right?"_

" _Ne."_

" _Well I bet he will, so chin up, Haeun. My mandatory service is coming up, Aish.. why couldn't I have been born a girl?" The boy said, causing the girl beside him to erupt into fits and giggles._

" _Sunbae, if you were a girl you'd have periods! They'd last a lot longer than military service!" Haeun laughed, earning a pout from her older friend._

" _Hey.. Haeun_?" _The boy asked, dropping the suffix at the end of the girls name. She took a sip of her juice box, and then turned to the male._

" _Hm?"_

" _When I get back.. from service, that is, would you.. maybe.."_

" _Oh spit it out already, Sunbae." Haeun said, her patience wearing thin with the cherry-faced boy._

" _Will you go out with me?!" The boy yelled out, fists balled at his sides._

" _Sunbae.. of course I will!" Haeun replied, wrapping her arms tightly against the boy's midsection._

 _Soon after, Yoon Jaehyun left to begin his mandatory military training. Days passed, and Haeun would wait by the phone for news of his return. Weeks passed, months passed, and eventually, years passed. Haeun stayed by the phone as much as she could, even going as far as to ignore her own friends who came around to visit the weak-bodied girl. Occasionally her mother would take her out, worrying that being cooped up inside too much would damage her child further._

 _Haeun was blinking rapidly, trying to stay awake next to the phone. It had been over a day since she rested, knowing that today was the day her friend should be returning. It was nearing sunrise, and everything was dark. Silent. Suddenly, the loud 'rrrring! rrrrring!' of the phone echoed throughout the hallway, causing the girl to jump up, grabbing the receiver eagerly._

" _Yeoboseyo?" She said._

" _Moon Ha-Eun?" A female voice on the other side said._

" _Ne."_

" _I'm Jae-Hyun's eomeoni. JaeHyun... he passed away. Mianhamnida. I know he and you were close."_

" _Ah.. Arasoyo. Annyeong."_

 _Haeun hung up the phone, tears threatening to spill. She stood up and dragged herself to her room, shaking violently. She crawled onto her bed and curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't notice the phone ringing again, nor her mother picking it up, and the loud cries that sounded afterwards. Jaehyun was the first person she loved, other than her parents, and now he was gone. Just like that._

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the girl roll around in her sleep, occasionally letting out a quiet cry or whimper. She was strange indeed. During the day, she had shown no sign of weakness or fear. However, now, something in her dream seemed to be tormenting her. He found himself wondering about the Korean, he had no desire to kill or harm her, even when she wouldn't show submission.

The Daiyoukai was brought out of his thoughts by the girl sitting upright, breathing heavily. He watched her for a few seconds, before she lay down again and prepared to go back to sleep. She hadn't seemed to notice the male staring, or she wasn't interested. He watched her fall back into a sleep, her chest rising and falling slowly with each breath. As much as he didn't like it, he found himself interested in the girl who had saved his charge.

* * *

 _Terms To Know :_

 _Abeoji (KOR)_ \- Father

 _Ne (KOR)_ \- Yes / Ye

 _Sunbae (KOR)_ \- Senior

 _Aish (KOR)_ \- A sound of annoyance "Aish, I hate you!"

 _Yeoboseyo (KOR)_ \- Hello? (When answering a phone)

 _Eomeoni (KOR)_ \- Mother

 _Mianhamnida (KOR)_ \- I'm Sorry (Formal)

 _Arasoyo (KOR)_ \- I understand

 _Annyeong (KOR)_ \- Hello / Goodbye

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ah.. so much Korean! And some more about Haeun's past! There will be a very small amount of fluff between SessEun in the next chapter, so stay tuned for that! I'm trying to keep everyone in character, so don't be afraid to call me out if someone seems ooc! (But do it gently, please, i'm fragile..). Upon review, I have a feeling this fanfiction is leaning more towards 75-100 chapters rather than 50. There's just so much I want to include before wrapping it up! As always, suggestions and feedback is warmly welcomed!**

 **~ Hanaea**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Half of the week was over already, and Haeun was already missing the familiar company of Kagome, despite only being with her for a day. She was riding on the back of A-Un, talking to Rin, who was sitting on the other.. neck? The young girl had taught Haeun a lot of Japanese in the few days, and they could converse almost fluidly, save for a few stammers.

The truth was, Haeun had become quite fond of the child, just as the child had become fond of her. Every night, the Korean would sing the child to sleep and then sit by the fire. Sometimes she would sleep - other times she wouldn't. She didn't feel she needed it, but staring at a fire for hours didn't really take her fancy either. The Daiyoukai wasn't exactly an eligible partner for conversation, either.

Haeun sighed, her once-white sundress was now becoming a muddy brown, with a few tears in the back from lying on the ground. At least her brown satchel bag didn't appear to be dirty, though that could just be the fact it was also brown. The teen made a mental note to ask Kagome if they could go shopping in the Modern Era after the week was up. She suspected her dress wouldn't last much longer.

"Haeun-san, Rin is hungry." The young girl said, pouting. As if on cue, her stomach growled. Loudly. She was pretty sure China could hear.

"Rin-chan, do you want me to find food?" Haeun asked, mentally applauding herself for not stammering. She had to give it to herself, she was a quick learner! The child nodded eagerly, a smile going from ear to ear. Haeun hopped off the dragon-that-she-swore-was-not-a-dragon and walked over to the Kappa.

"Jaken, I'm going. Don't wait for me, I'll catch up." The girl said, knowing that the Daiyoukai would overhear. It saved her the effort of having to talk to said Inu, as she learned quickly, he was not a talker. With that, she strayed from the group and headed into the thick forest alone.

* * *

Haeun walked, unsure of where to search. Surely a forest as thick as this would have a few berry bushes or fruit trees. She sniffed the air quickly, there was no human village around the area. Not that she had any money, anyway. She picked up the faint scent of an apple tree, not too far from her current location. However, she also picked up the scent of a Youkai.

Deciding to take her chances, she walked through the forest swiftly, grabbing onto the strap of her bag with both hands for comfort. She hadn't seen a Youkai before, other than the ones she had been travelling with. She was curious, but also afraid, what if it was hostile?

A loud rumble sounded through the forest, sending multiple birds flying away. Haeun quickened her pace, not wanting to be at the mercy of whatever that was. She found her target rather quickly, a tall apple tree. Using the skills she acquired from being a rebel child during her school years, she quickly hoisted herself up onto a low-hanging branch and proceeded to climb.

It took her no longer than two minutes to make her way up to a few of the highest branches on the tall structure. Silently thanking her small structure, she scooted forward on one of the thick branches, setting her sights on a delicious looking red apple hanging from the end. She crawled forward, wrapping her legs around the branch tightly. Just as she was reaching for the fruit..

 **Rumble rumble**

The rumbling caused the tree to shake, making Haeun let out a small squeal. Her legs went weak, and she was left clinging for dear life onto the branch with all of her limbs. She was unsure of how to react, as the Youkai smelled like it was getting closer, and dropping from this height would hurt.

After a few seconds of pondering, Haeun decided to continue her quest for the apple. Rin was counting on her. She pushed herself forward with her feet, unwrapping her arms from the branch so she could reach the fruit. She reached without much difficulty, and yanked the apple from the branch, holding it firmly in one of her hands.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sesshomaru was sat with his back against a tree, waiting for the other Youkai to return. He had heard her say that she would catch up, but he ordered his pack to stop their travels until she got back. The Kappa was unsure of the reason behind his lord's actions, but decided to dismiss it as 'he didn't want her to run away'.

Rin was sat next to A-Un, who was happily munching on some grass. Her stomach kept growling, and she was worried about Haeun. The girl had been gone for a while now, and there was no sign of her.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru got up and told Jaken to look after Rin, before heading into the forest himself. He didn't offer an explanation as to why he was leaving, but that was to be expected from the Daiyoukai.

* * *

How did Haeun end up in this situation again? Oh, right, she was stupid.

She was stood on the tree branch, face-to-face with extremely tall Oni. Who was also very, very angry. Also dumb, apparently. She was unsure of what to do, so she hurled her apple at him. Which just irritated him more.

That's how she got here.

Fleeing through the forest at her fastest speed, being chased by a furious, tall Oni. She weaved left and right as the Youkai sent attacks her way, not caring about the pain in her feet. She could smell someone else nearby, but didn't have enough time to register who before a blast from the Oni sent her to the ground.

She closed her eyes tightly, expecting the end to come quickly.

"Meido Zangetshua!"

She recognised that voice. Opening her eyes slightly, she looked back, watching the Oni get devoured by a crescent-shape. Seemingly satisfied, Sesshomaru turned to face the girl.

"You're injured." He stated. Eyes flicking towards her feet as she attempted to haul herself up.

"I didn't manage to get food for Rin.." She said, disheartened. She cared for the little girl, and the last thing she wanted to do was let her down. She felt herself being scooped up, and looked up to see the Daiyoukai carrying her in his arm.

"This Sesshomaru will accompany you." He said, not giving her room to argue. Not that she wanted to, he felt strangely warm, despite having armor on.

Haeun rested her head on his shoulder, trying not to flinch due to the pain in her feet. She would have to treat them later, but for now, she noticed she was resting her head on something really, really fluffy.

"Sesshomaru, what is this?" She asked, running a hand through the fur.

"Mokomoko." He responded bluntly.

"Doesn't that mean fluff fluff?" She asked again, amusement twinkling in her deep eyes.

'Hn." The Inu replied, not bothering to look at her.

"Is it a part of you?"

"Hn."

"You know, you're not as bad as you seem." She said. She had managed to get the Daiyoukai to at least acknowledge her, why not try for a conversation?

"Hn."

...Or not.

"There's a pear tree, you can put me down now." She said, wiggling her feet and regretting it instantly.

"You're injured." The male said matter-of-factly. Well, he wasn't wrong, but it was embarrassing to be carried! As Haeun was about to say something, a cloud of Youki formed beneath the Daiyoukai's feet and lifted the pair into the air, stopping at the top of the pear tree so that the Korean could grab a couple and stuff them into her bag.

* * *

Haeun was sat comfortably on the ground, watching the young child sleep while she bit into one of the last pears from her exhilarating journey earlier in the day. She had ripped off pieces from the bottom of her dress to wrap around her feet, after picking bits of twig and stone out. She was convinced she would heal soon, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her out of his sight. Every time she tried getting up, the Daiyoukai would walk over and sit her back down.

She sighed, her dress was now completely ruined. She would have to wear a leaf skirt if she wasn't careful. There was tears and holes all over the clothing, and it had long lost its pure white colour. She swallowed the last of the pear, tossing the core into a nearby bush and getting comfy on the ground. Once she closed her eyes, she could hear movement, and felt someone sitting down next to her.

"Woman."

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" She asked, not bothering to open her eyes, nor worry about how she was addressing the Daiyoukai. Said Inu didn't even bother to reply, but she felt herself being moved and adjusted. After the brief moment, she felt her head rest on something warm and comfy, and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." She murmured, knowing that the male could hear, before she nodded off into her first peaceful sleep in a long while...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think this is the longest chapter thus far! I did my best on the 'fluff', considering what our lord FluffFluff is like. After this chapter, things will start picking up. Kagome & Co will come back into the picture, as well as Haeun's korean, and some more of Youkai!Haeun! Anyone who knows what a Kumiho is will probably know what will happen, but if you don't know, don't look it up! It'll spoil the surprise! As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed, but please remember Hanaea is a delicate flower. **

**~ Hanaea**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some other minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. At least, as uneventful as it could get. Haeun was still having trouble walking, so she was riding on the back of a very uncomfortable A-Un. Boy, she couldn't wait for Kagome to come and get her away from this blush-fest. Since the Oni 'experience', the Daiyoukai had let her sleep using his Mokomoko as a pillow. No.. not let. More like forced. No amount of insisting or wriggling would change the stubborn man's mind. At first it was a heartwarming gesture, but as time went on, it became less and less bearable. If Kagome didn't come soon, her face would end up a permanent pink.

As if on cue, she noticed a large Kirara up in the sky. On her back was a waving Sango, and behind her.. that lecherous monk, who was probably enjoying the view of their friend in her tight clothing. Shippo was also on board as well, looking extremely happy. Haeun sniffed the air, catching the scent of Inuyasha and Kagome on the ground, not far away. The Korean smiled widely, and returned the waves of her friends up in the sky.

A couple of minutes passed, and Sesshomaru brought his pack to a halt in an appropriate place for the exchange. The large Kirara landed on the ground, and shrunk back to her smaller size as soon as everyone dismounted. Inuyasha burst through the brush, carrying an ecstatic Kagome on his back.

"We missed you, Haeun!" Shippo cried, jumping into the Korean's arms as soon as she dismounted A-Un.

"I missed you too, Shippo." She replied, hugging the tiny fox demon close.

"Haeun, did you just speak Japanese?" Kagome asked, stepping closer to give her friend a big hug.

" _Ne_! Rin-chan taught me!" She answered, wrapping her arms around the Miko.

"Feh! She's lucky she didn't die." Inuyasha remarked, sending glares at his Daiyoukai half-brother.

"Osuwari!" Kagome cried out, letting her friend out of the embrace. Of course, Inuyasha slammed into the ground, you think he'd watch his tongue by now.

Suddenly, Haeun let out a loud scream and collapsed to the floor, writhing around in pain. Everyone was taken aback, and they formed a circle around the girl. The only person who didn't join in was Sesshomaru, although it would be wrong to say he was completely stoic either.

"Haeun, what's going on?!" A frantic Sango asked, looking at her friend, concern evident in her eyes. Shippo sat next to Kirara, tears welling up in his eyes. Kagome clung to Inuyasha's arm, and a crying Rin was hugging a very unhappy (and choking) Jaken. Miroku was actually not groping someone for once.

There was a bright light, causing everyone to back away and shield their eyes. When they looked again, Haeun's screaming and writhing had ceased. It was as though nothing happened, except for that one fox tail coming out of her back.

* * *

 _Haeun opened her eyes slowly, the last thing she remembered was immense pain and then a bright light._

" _Wae..?" She asked to herself, looking around the area. She was in a seemingly empty field, the sky was a bright yellow and the ground was made up of short, light green grass that tickled her toes._

" _Moon!"_

 _A familiar voice called out, and Haeun turned towards the source. A young girl, only five or six. She had shoulder-length black hair, and a wide, goofy smile. Suddenly, memories flashed through Haeun's mind. Memories of playing with large groups of children at school, and among those was her best friend.._

" _Jinsol?"_

 _The small girl nodded her head happily._

" _You remembered me, Moonie! I knew you would!"_

 _Haeun giggled. Jinsol had been her very best friend since they were two. She couldn't pronounce Haeun, so she settled to call the girl by her last name, Moon, instead. They had been as close as anything, despite Haeun being popular, they stuck together. One day, Jinsol came down with a sickness, and just never woke up.._

" _Jinsol, why are you here?" The older girl asked, kneeling down so she was eye-length with her friend._

" _You passed the first test, Moonie. You made friends." The girl said, tearing up slightly. "You made friends, true friends. You finally got over losing me."_

" _Jinsol, you know nobody can replace you."_

" _I know that, babo! It makes me happy to see that you're opening up to people though. Even when you were popular, you had trouble doing that." The younger girl's goofy smile grew, remembering the days when Haeun would lie about her name or things she liked just to make people think of her better. "You have to go now, but that girl, Rin, was it? She's cute. Look after her."_

 _As if she was never there, Jinsol disappeared. Haeun felt a surge of energy, and then nothingness._

* * *

"Hey.. she's waking up!"

Haeun's eyes snapped open, and she coughed for air. She wasn't sure what had just transpired, but something felt different.

"Haeun, how do you feel?" Kagome asked, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Kagome? What happened?" The Korean asked, looking around confused, "Where's Jinsol?"

Everyone seemed to stare at her weirdly, aside from Kagome.. and Sesshomaru, who was still standing away from everyone else.

"You started screaming as if you were in pain.. then there was a bright light, and you passed out. After the light vanished, you had a fox tail." Kagome explained, pointing the the long, fluffy tail that was resting on the floor.

Haeun's eyes widened slightly. She had a tail?! It was long, reaching from the back of her hips to about her ankles when she stood up. It had the same caramel brown colour as her hair and ears, and the tip of it was as white as her sundress used to be. It was thick around the base, but then started thinning about three-quarters of the way. She looked like an older, female Shippo, except her fur was a few shades darker.

She was unsure of what to do with this newfound information. She tried waving her tail around as a practice run, and then curled it around herself. It was extremely fluffy, and it reminded her of Sesshomaru's mokomoko. She uncurled it and waved it around some more, twitching her ears at the same time. Kirara seemed to take an interest in the bushy tail, and started batting at it like a cat would at a toy.

"Ah.. that's right, Kagome?" Haeun asked the girl.

"What is it?"

"Can we go shopping?"

* * *

Elsewhere, a spider Hanyou sat, observing the fox Youkai through a mirror being held by one of his incarnations. He was unsure about this girl, as he could not tell how strong she was. He had watched her just sprout a tail, and she had Youkai markings on her face. It seemed as though she could be powerful, but it was uncertain.

It made the Hanyou furious. To be unable to determine the strength of a Youkai could mean she was more powerful than himself. That was when he had a stroke of genius. Maybe this girl didn't have to be his enemy. It would be much simpler to make her his than to go through the trouble of waiting until he knew of her power before he could strike. Smirking to himself, he formulated a plan in his head..

* * *

Haeun and Kagome were walking through the streets of Modern Tokyo, on their way to the first stop - the hotel. Haeun was wearing an insanely long skirt with a sunhat, so she could easily conceal her Youkai features. Kagome had covered up her markings with makeup before they left, so they were safe as long as it didn't rain.

"Haeun, why do we need to visit the hotel again?" Kagome asked, as they came to the front entrance of the large building.

"I need to get something, I won't be a minute." The girl replied, hurrying inside, rummaging through her small bag for her room key. Good - it was still there. She jogged up the flight of stairs after giving the person at the front desk a nod of acknowledgement, and power-walked down the maze of corridors until she found her room. Swiping the key-card under the sensor, a loud 'beep..click!' was heard, and Haeun pushed the room door open.

She didn't have much inside the room, just her suitcase, which she unzipped and rummaged through mercilessly. She had multiple things to wear, but none of them seemed appropriate for the travels she would be embarking on.

"Found it!" She said to herself, quickly leaving the room and waiting for it to autolock before hurrying back outside the building.

"Kagome, I got it!" Haeun said, rushing to the black-haired girl.

"What is it?" The Miko asked, curiosity piquing her interest. With a grin, Haeun flashed her credit card, causing the girl to give a small gasp.

"I transferred all of my money onto this card and got it changed into Yen, there should be about one-hundred and twenty-thousand on it.

Kagome's jaw dropped, and Haeun placed a finger under her chin to close it.

"I'll close that for you." She giggled, stuffing the card into her small bag.

* * *

The duo went around Tokyo, going on a literal shopping spree. They bought makeup, skincare products, clothes, bags, hats.. Haeun insisted on going to a small market to see if they had anything good up for grabs.

"Hmm.. Kagome, what does Sesshomaru like?" Haeun asked the girl as she picked up a hand-crafted bracelet. It was made of thin, black thread and had different shades of brown wooden beads going around it. In the middle was a green, glass bead with a lotus painted on it in red.

"Aside from swords? I don't know." The younger girl laughed, getting a few giggles and snickers from the Korean.

"Did you know the large fur he carried is called Mokomoko? He named it! Although it's kind of fitting.. and cute." The older of the two mumbled the last part under her breath, and the black-haired schoolgirl erupted into laughter.

"Mokomoko?! Really?!" She asked, clutching her stomach.

"Yeah!" Haeun replied, placing the bracelet she had been examining into a small basket and looking at some hair ties. She had been looking to buy presents for the three weirdos she spent the week with. So far she had found a Peter Pan hat for Jaken, although it was too big, he could use it as a sleeping bag! She had also found a flower garland that she could put over A-Un's two heads, and the bracelet for Sesshomaru that reminded her of his kimono. She shrugged and tossed the glittery hair ties into the basket, handing it over to the person behind the table.

"I can't believe he'd name it that, I mean, I'd expect something like 'deathdeath', not fluff fluff!" Kagome exclaimed, having to lean on Haeun for support, who was putting her card into the reader to pay for her presents.

"Deathdeath.. hmm.. fitting." She said, trying to sound as indifferent as possible and failing miserably. She felt bad for talking about the Daiyoukai behind his back, but it's not like he would ever know, right?

* * *

The rest of the shopping trip went by with the duo holding up more clothing garments to each other and either nodding or 'eww'-ing. It was nice to kick back and have fun after a while, even though it was only a week.

"I bet you're sad to go back to Lord Deathdeath now." Kagome said, sighing as she stuffed snacks and folded garments into her bag, along with a few bandages and painkillers.

"Careful, Kagome, you'll be seeing deathdeath if you call him that around him!" Haeun snorted, laughing at her own joke and almost falling off the girl's bed. She was satisfied with their little shopping spree, and she now had something new to wear. A white hooded pullover with a pastel pink miniskirt, with a hole cut out just the right size for her tail to poke through comfortably. Kagome had packed a few spare outfits, just in case she ends up ruining the new one.

"I wonder what Inuyasha will say if he finds out, probably die laughing." Kagome said, pondering for a few moments.

"He'd never let us live it down, that's for sure." Haeun said, sitting up and grabbing a comb. "Hey, you pack some pads?"

"Do Youkai get periods, Haeun? I'm curious." The young Miko asked, raising an eyebrow at her older friend, who was now spluttering.

"I was worried about you! It would help to be prepared.. you know.. just in case.." She murmured, just loud enough for her friend to hear.

"Don't worry, I packed some. I also packed a bottle of water, food, clothes, painkillers and bandages. Think we need anything else?" Kagome asked, using all of her force to push everything down to have enough room for anything extra.

"Hairbrush, soap, shampoo ~." Haeun chimed in, "I have more hair than you do, I want it to stay tidy!"

"Carry your own hairbrush, you have space for a comb in that bag, don't you?"

"Yeah.. but.. it's more fun when someone else carries your shit." Haeun retorted, passing the Miko a hairbrush from the nightstand while stuffing a comb in he own small bag. The blue-eyed girl groaned loudly, stuffing in the brush before getting a small bottle of shampoo and a small bar of soap from a nearby drawer and stuffing those in too.

"Okay, now do I have everything?!" Kagome asked, zipping up her bag.

"I think so, last one there's a rotten egg!" Haeun cried, opening the bedroom window and jumping out without hesitation and sprinting over to where the well was. Kagome sighed, watching her friend go. She was glad that she had come out of her shell a little, she was fun to be around!

"Kagome's a rotten egg ~! Kagome's a rotten egg ~!"

...Scratch that.

* * *

 _Terms To Know:_

 _Ne (KOR) - Yes / Ye_

 _Wae? (KOR) - Why?_

 _Babo (KOR) - Fool / Stupid_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Haeun is starting to blossom into what she was meant to be, a friendly, kind, energetic, yet slightly foul-mouthed joker. Her character will develop some more along the way as opportunities present themselves. The shopping spree with Kagome was the perfect excuse to develop her and bring her away from the quiet front! The scene with Jinsol gives you a teeny tiny bit more on her past, and Naraku has now come into the equation and is devising a plan! There wasn't much SessEun interaction here, but there was a lot of KagEun! Those two will be best of friends soon, I just know it. Some more SessEun in the next chapter, along with some InuEun and Koga makes an appearance! This chapter is (again) by far the longest, over 800 words longer than the previous chapter! I just noticed I had been calling Kirara Kiara this whole time, ahh, Mian!**

 **~ Hanaea**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

It had been multiple hours since the two girls left to go back to Modern Tokyo, and both Inu's were glaring daggers at each other. The Daiyoukai would have left by now, but the Fox girl asked him and his pack to remain at the well. He was unsure as to why he was listening to her request, but he did it anyway. His charge was chasing around after Jaken and the Nekomata, but then stopped as the Miko hauled herself up out of the well.

"That bag is heavy, why'd you make me pack so much, Haeun?!" Kagome yelled to her friend who was also hauling herself out of the well.

"That's nothing compared to everything else we bought, I might have to make it up to my bank balance later." The older girl replied, swinging her legs over the well and brushing her skirt off. Both girls looked around the group, and their eyes fell on Sesshomaru. They both started giggling, causing everyone to give them weird looks.

"Woman." The Daiyoukai spoke up, and Haeun looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Your injuries. Have they healed?" He asked. The girl walked over to him, and crouched down.

"Spic-and-span! Not a scratch left. Maybe that's an exaggeration but I can walk again!" She beamed, standing up and jumping a few times and twirling in place to prove it. Her tail whacking the Inu in the face as she did so, causing a few muffled snickers from the rest of the group.

"Since when did you have injuries, Haeun?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was trying to get an apple and it somehow slipped out of my hand and hit an Oni in the nose. He got mad. Don't run barefoot in the forest, kids." She said, causing a few people to give her even weirder looks. "Sesshomaru saved me, my feet got pretty beaten up from stones and stuff.."

"Feh, the day he saves you is the day the world ends." Inuyasha spoke up, causing Haeun to send him an angry glare.

"Need I remind you of the time I permanently put an Inuyasha-shaped hole in the floor, Hanyou?" The girl asked, giving the younger Inu a sarcastic, creepy smile. "Osuwari."

Sango and Miroku sweat-dropped, what happened to their loveable Haeun who could barely speak? She became a devil, a sadist, a force to be reckoned with.

Said Korean kneeled down in front of Sesshomaru and rummaged through her bag. The Inu was curious as to what she was doing, and then she held out a small bracelet.

"I got this for you. It reminded me of your kimono. Consider it a thank you for saving my sorry ass." She said.

"Hn." The male responded, opening his clawed hand and allowing the girl to place the trinket into his palm. Everyone in the group watched the exchange, baffled as to what was going on. Normally, the Daiyoukai would've chopped off her head by now, or whatever it was he did. Not only did she say he saved her, but he accepted a gift from her.

Haeun got up and walked over to where Rin, Jaken, and A-Un where, presenting them all with her gifts. Rin squealed in delight, instantly changing her pigtails. Jaken was confused at first, but accepted the gift nonetheless and said he'd put it to good use. A-Un just roared and bobbed his head..s.

Soon, everyone became involved in conversation. Kagome telling the group about the 'deathdeath' incident, causing roars of laughter. Sesshomaru was the only one who wasn't involved. He was still sat, leaning against the back of the well, fiddling with the small bracelet in his hand.

* * *

Everyone was sat inside Kaede's hut, or at least, almost everyone. Sesshomaru had lead his pack off, saying that they had a job to do. Inuyasha was sat outside, staying away from the conversation for a change.

"Hey, Yasha."

"Feh, what kind of name is that?!"

"Yours, genius."

Haeun walked out of the small hut and sat down next to the Hanyou.

"When I first met you, I knew you were a Hanyou. I don't know why, I just knew." She said, looking up at the sky as the Inu turned to look at her. "I mean, of course you looked weird. It's not every day you see a guy with white hair and ears. But there was just something about you.."

"Weirdo."

"Says you. don't make me say it!"

"Feh, alright, alright!"

"Hey.. take care of Kagome, okay? Hurt her and I'll pummel you into the center of the earth. Literally." Haeun said, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" The Hanyou asked.

"Come on already! I've seen the way you look at her. It's like Jaehyun used to look at me." The Fox explained, turning to face the dense dog.

"Jaehyun?"

"My first crush. He died before we even officially became a couple. I'm over it, though." She lied.

"Heh, I'm sure Deathdeath has a crush on you." The Hanyou smirked.

"Oh, so not funny! Osuwari!"

The male fell face-first into the ground, grumbling. Haeun picked up a strange, new scent. However it seemed to be one that Inuyasha knew too well. Both of them looked at the approaching tornado.

"Koga."

* * *

"You will never have Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, baring his fangs.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" The Wolf Youkai retorted, reaching out to grab the Miko.

Haeun got in the way just in time, the wolf grabbing her waist instead of her friends.

"Watch where you put your hands, for your own sake." She said, narrowing her eyes at him and waving her bushy tail around.

"I will make her mine!" The wolf called out, tackling Haeun to the ground and wrestling with her.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and everyone else watched with interest as the two rolled about inside the hut fighting for dominance. One second, Koga would be on top, but the next, Haeun would be winning. The cycle repeated for multiple minutes until the girl grew extremely bored, and kneed the Youkai in the crotch while she was on top. Satisfied that she had injured his ego, as well as probably made him infertile, she got up and brushed herself off, suffocating him with her tail for a few seconds to make sure he got the message.

Inuyasha burst out laughing at the display of writhing and wriggling on the floor and groaning in pain that the wolf put on, laughing so hard that tears started coming out of his eyes. Kagome was unsure of what to do. She didn't like the advances that Koga made, but she couldn't just let him be in pain! Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all snickering under their breath.

* * *

"You..!" Koga yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Haeun.

"Koga, she didn't mean any harm, she's just protective." Kagome responded, trying to put out the fire before it spread.

"But she's a Fox! Foxes are solitary!"

Haeun yawned and got up, stepping outside of the hut. She was tired of the bickering and just wanted to sleep on Mokomoko. Wait, what? She was walking around in the grassy plains area in front of the hut when a strong gust of wind sent chills down her spine. She noticed a woman floating down on a large feather.

"Who are you?" She asked, warily.

"Kagura."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So SessEun interacted some more! I hope it was enough to satisfy your urges for now, there will be some more in the near future (maybe not next chapter, though). InuEun interacted without arguing, at least, mainly. Koga made an appearance, I don't think Haeun's on his good side. This is another short chapter just to progress the story a little and get Haeun to interact with some people who aren't Sess/Rin/Kag, since I want to make her relationship with all of the characters develop. Naraku makes a brief appearance in the next chapter, and some more light is shed on how Sess feels about Haeun. As always, suggestions and feedback is welcomed.**

 **~ Hanaea**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

Haeun sighed for the umpteenth time in she-didn't-know-how-long. She'd been locked away in this dark room for what felt like an eternity, but couldn't have been more than a couple of days. There was no window, so she didn't know how many times the sun had risen and set. She'd been fed once, and fallen asleep once, but that was no way to estimate time considering she barely needed either of those things.

She sighed. Again.

The loneliness wasn't bothering her that much. Sure - she knew Kagome would be worried, Inuyasha would be worried because Kagome was worried, and Shippo would probably be crying, but what really made her insane was the lack of outdoors. She stood up and paced around the small room again, wishing she had clawed fingernails like Sesshomaru or Inuyasha so that she could claw at the walls.

Sesshomaru.

She slumped against (what she thought) was the furthest wall, there was no way to tell. She started wondering about the Daiyoukai. Was he well? Unharmed? Was he wearing the bracelet? Did he know she'd been kidnapped? What about Rin? Had she stayed away from poison berries? Was Jaken using his Peter Pan hat? Was A-Un still wearing the garland?

She thought about what it felt like to sleep resting in his Mokomoko, about the warmth he had, about how gently yet firmly he picked her up when she was injured. He even asked her if the injuries healed. There was just something so attractive about men who didn't try killing you on the first date.

"Damnit.." She whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

* * *

Months had passed since Haeun had gotten kidnapped. Kagome was getting even more distressed every day, to the point where she 'sat' Inuyasha for saying anything. Miroku had stopped trying to grope any woman within a hundred mile radius, and Inuyasha hadn't picked as many fights, even when his brother's scent came up. Sango was silent all the time, doing nothing but petting a very quiet Kirara, and Shippo cried at least once a day.

There was no hope left. Haeun didn't have a scent or a Youki, so nobody could pick it up. Even if they did, it was long gone now.

"Miko."

Kagome looked up, unfortunately, their paths had crossed with Sesshomaru, who was eyeing their group.

"This Sesshomaru demands to know why the idiot Hanyou does not have a suicide wish."

"Ah.. Haeun was taken. It's gotten all of us pretty badly.." The girl explained, her eyes going back to the ground.

"Hn."

"We've been looking for months, but since she has no scent or Youki.."

"This Sesshomaru will join your search." The Daiyoukai stated, to Kagome's surprise, nobody argued.

* * *

Haeun sat, huddled in one of the corners of the small, black room. She was going insane. She had lost track of time a long time ago, at least she thinks it was a long time. She was dangerously skinny, and her body was weak from lack of nourishment, her 'power' hadn't awoken fully yet to compensate for that. Her eyes lacked the fire that they once held, and her hair was getting wiry and thin. Her complexion was pale and hollow, with heavy, dark bags under her eyes. Her nails had grown long and chipped from breaking, and her joints and muscles had all seized up, making it hard to move.

Despite that, when the door opened to reveal a Spider Hanyou, she glared at him with just as much intimidation as she once used on the Wolf Youkai.

"Well, well, well, it's been four months already." The Hanyou laughed, sporting a sadistic grin.

"They'll come." Haeun replied. Her voice raspy and hoarse from being unused for so long.

"If they were true friends, they would've come a long time ago." The Hanyou said, getting closer to the girl and lifting up her chin with his hand so she stared him in the eye.

She thought for a moment. If he was right, and it had been months, where the hell was her rescue party? If they cared about her enough, they would-

No.

That was wrong.

"You're wrong. They will come." She said, growling. She remembered Jinsol saying they were true friends, and also remembered that they weren't able to pick up her scent.

"They will come." She repeated, yanking her face out of the man's grip as he cackled.

"If you say so." He said, before turning around and leaving, the door slamming shut.

..She was left in the dark again.

Suddenly, she got an idea. They couldn't smell her, but they could smell her blood. Closing her eyes tightly and standing up, she leaned on one of the walls for support. Once she got her footing, she hurled a fist at the stone, giving it a rock solid punch. No pun intended. She repeated the process until her knuckles were bloody, and then dragged them across the walls. It was painful, but the stench of her blood quickly filled the room. She knew she wouldn't be suspected of anything - the Spider would just assume she'd gone insane.

* * *

It had been a few days since Sesshomaru started travelling with Inuyasha and his pack. For the most part, nobody had said anything. Inuyasha was comforting an extremely distraught Kagome, Shippo was hugging Kirara and sobbing, and Miroku was sat next to Sango, neither of them saying anything. The Daiyoukai had decided that it would be best for Rin to be left in Jaken's care, as the girl would wail every waking moment if she knew her beloved Haeun had been kidnapped.

The older Inu was sat away from the majority of the group, leaning his back against a tree. They were setting up camp for the night in a small, dry mud clearing in the thick forest. As they silently sat around the fire, Kagome spoke up, turning her head to the younger Inu.

"How do you think Sesshomaru's taking it? She got him a present, after all.." The Miko asked, and the Hanyou shrugged, casting a glance over to the older Daiyoukai before wrapping his arm around the young girl and pulling her into his side. They had all barely known Haeun, but she already made an indent in their hearts.

The mentioned demon was still resting against the same tree, his eyes closed. He was thinking about the missing Youkai. Although he would never admit it. He found himself thinking about their first meeting - about how her eyes held respect, but also a fire. About how she didn't submit to him, but didn't defy him either. Almost as if she was his equal. He thought about what it was like, staring into those deep, chocolate eyes that seemed never ending.

He mentally cursed. Even from their first meeting when she couldn't speak, he had been interested in her. He opened his eyes slowly, and lifted up his one arm so that the sleeve of his kimono fell down slightly. He observed the small bracelet, that seemed to fit his wrist perfectly. The light of the fire was reflecting in the glass lotus bead, reminding him of the flame that the Korean's eyes had.

Suddenly, a familiar scent wafted in the air. He knew that scent. It was the same thing he smelled when the girl was running from the Oni, and her feet had started bleeding. He stood up abruptly, causing everyone to stare at him as he formed a Youki cloud under his feet.

Inuyasha stared at his half-brother for a while, before also picking up the scent. It seemed to get stronger. As the Daiyoukai levitated into the air, he motioned for Kagome to get on his back. The Miko's eyes widened slightly.

"Sango, Miroku, take Shippo and ride on Kirara." The girl said, and her friends nodded, the Nekomata transforming into her larger size. After a few minutes of waiting for the trio to mount, they all set off, determined to save their loveable, yet sadistic, foreign friend.

* * *

Haeun had been repeating the process of punch-and-drag for days, having to switch hands every so often so her other hand could have a chance to heal. She refused to rest, in case the scent went away. She paced along the longest wall of the room, dragging her bloody knuckles along the wall as she did so, occasionally stopping to cradle her hand and whining because of the pain. The Spider Hanyou hadn't visited since, and her already meager food supply had stopped.

" _Tumyeonghan yurigusuelcheoreom boijiman_." She mumbled, going back to dragging her knuckles across the wall once they healed slightly. The stench of blood was now almost unbearable, someone had to come. They had to.

" _Geureoke swipge kkaejijin anheul geoya_."

* * *

 _Terms To Know:_

 _Tumyeonghan yurigusuelcheoreom boijiman (KOR)_ \- I may seem like a clear glass bead.

 _Geureoke swipge kkaejijin anheul geoya (KOR)_ \- But I won't break that easily.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Not much interaction here, aside from NaraEun. Some insight onto how Sesshomaru thinks about Haeun, though! I had originally thought to have Sess find her on his own, but she has no scent or Youki, so he wouldn't even know she was missing (durr.. stupid Hanaea). If anyone gets that reference at the end, bonus points to you! And really, the stone pun wasn't intentional, it just happened. Some KagEun, InuEun and SessEun interaction in the next chapter! As always, feedback is welcomed as long as you remember Hanaea is a delicate flower who cries over everything..**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

Haeun was ramming her entire body against the locked door. It might be locked, but it was thin. She was satisfied that the stench of the blood would have had to reach someone's nose, and had decided she would take matters into her own hands. She threw herself into the door again, the wood splintering slightly.

' _If only I knew how to control my Youki..'_ she thought, looking down at her palms. She didn't know if it would work, but decided to try anyway. She stepped away from the door and focused all of her remaining energy on breaking it down and getting free. She wanted to see her friends again. As if an unknown force had felt her resolve, a bright pink flash blinded her temporarily, and she could make out the sound of wood being broken.

Without a second of hesitation, she hurried forward with newfound energy. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she sprinted through corridor after corridor, searching desperately for an exit. So far she hadn't run into the Spider Hanyou, which was suspicious, but also a good thing.

Just as she was turning a corner, she ran into a.. Mokomoko?

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, turning her eyes from the big fluff to the stoic carrier. Maybe it was just because she spent months in a black room, but he was attractive. With his long, silver hair and yellow eyes. Even his demon markings made him more attractive.

"Woman." The Daiyoukai said, staring at her. Haeun swore she could see a small sign of relief in his eyes, but she could just be seeing things.

"You don't know how happy I am to see a friendly face." She said, throwing her arms around the Inu. Maybe 'friendly' was an overstatement, but he was a friend nonetheless. She felt herself being lifted from the ground, and noticed that the Daiyoukai had picked her up in his arm again, and was carrying her to what she assumed was an exit.

"You're injured." He said. Looking down at her bloodied knuckles quickly before tearing his gaze away.

"Ah.. They'll heal in a few days. I did it to myself." She replied.

"Hn. Did the Spider Hanyou harm you?" He asked.

"He said a few things, but no injuries, if that's what you're asking."

"Hn."

She buried her face in his Mokomoko, inhaling the familiar scent that made her tense muscles relax. It took her a few minutes to register, but she was safe now.

* * *

The Daiyoukai carried her outside, just in time for her to see a cloud floating away and the younger Inu killing some lesser Youkai.

"You gave up a fight to come and find me?" She asked, looking up at the older Inu.

"Hn."

He placed her down as Kagome hurried over, enveloping the girl in a tight hug that she gladly returned.

"I missed you, Kagome." Haeun said, running her fingers through the younger girl's hair as she cried, remembering the gesture her mother would do when she was sad.

"You had us all worried, don't ever get kidnapped again!" Kagome said, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders and staring into her chocolate eyes with her own blue ones. Haeun giggled.

"Come on, I can't really control when I get kidnapped or not. At least you all came to save me. I knew you would." The foreign girl said, looking over her friends shoulder "Oi, c'mere, Yashie." She said, beckoning the Hanyou closer as he sheathed his Tessaiga.

"Feh, enough with the nicknames alre-!"

He got cut off as the girl wrapped him in a tight hug, Kagome following soon after. Eventually, it turned into a group hug, with Sango and Miroku joining the pile, Shippo clinging on to Haeun's shoulder, and Kirara nuzzling the girl's back. Sesshomaru was the only one who didn't get involved, watching everyone with a slightly raised eyebrow.

* * *

Everyone was walking through the forest, looking for a place they could set up camp again, as their previous camping spot was too far for Haeun to walk. Said girl was trailing at the back of the pack, with a stoic Inu next to her.

"How's Rin these days?" The girl asked the Daiyoukai, who didn't even turn to look at her.

"She is well."

"And Jaken?"

"Hn."

"Is A-Un still wearing the flower garland?"

"Hn."

"And are you wearing the bracelet?"

"Hn."

This got the girl's attention, and a small smile made it's way onto her lips.

"Do you like it?"

"Hn."

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

"Hn."

"You know, the Spider told me you wouldn't come."

The Daiyoukai turned to look at the girl, silently urging her to continue.

"I knew you'd come, though. You're my friend, right?" She asked, turning to look at the Inu.

That was the first time that he noticed how different her features were. Her once soft, wavy hair was now thin and matted, clumps missing and knots everywhere. It looked as though a bird had lived in it for a year. Her one deep, fiery eyes looked shallow, and the fire had dwindled down to a flame. Her skin, once pale and flawless, had red patches and blemishes. Despite that, she still wore a smile.

"...Hn."

* * *

The fire crackled and the moon was high in the sky. Kagome was asleep, leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku was sleeping on the ground, suspiciously close to Sango. Shippo and Kirara were curled up together near the heat of the fire. Haeun lay on the hard floor, looking up at the clear skies above.

"Is that Orion? Or is it Taurus..?" She said outloud to herself, trailing the pattern of the stars with her finger. She narrowed her eyes slightly, focusing for a few moments before making a grunt of frustration and rolling over. She was staring right at a certain Inu's shoes.

"Woman."

"Hm?"

"This Sesshomaru demands to know what it is you are doing." The Daiyoukai stated. The girl rolled back onto her back and patted the ground next to her.

"Lie down and I'll show you, you ever stargaze before?"

"This Sesshomaru does not engage in such activities." He replied matter-of-factly. Nevertheless, he lay down on his back next to the Kitsune.

"I always wanted to stargaze, but in Seoul, there's too many clouds in the sky. Whenever I went to visit my _Eonnie_ , I'd spend as much time as I could outdoors to cloudwatch and stargaze." She explained.

"Hn."

"Look, the constellation there is Monoceros. It looks like a pole you hang someone from." She said, pointing and tracing the shape with her finger.

"Hn."

"There's another one under that one, but I don't know whether it's Orion or Taurus."

The girl rolled over to face the Daiyoukai, who, to her surprise, was mimicking her previous action. He was tracing the pattern of Monoceros with a clawed finger.

"Stars are pretty, right?" She asked, propping herself up on an arm.

"Hn."

She smiled faintly, although the Inu was stoic and could seem cold at times, he seemed to have a soft core.

"This Sesshomaru demands to know why you do not use Kitsune magic." He said, catching the girl off-guard.

"Ah.. I don't know. I don't know how I use any magic, really. All I know is I can put up defensive domes, and break things with pink. Did you know pink is my favourite colour? What's yours?" She asked, pushing to get to know more about the Daiyoukai.

The Inu was unsure of how to answer, and his gaze flickered back and forth.

"This Sesshomaru does not have one."

"Eh? No favourite colour?" Haeun was taken aback, "You seem like you'd like the colour white. It signifies purity and innocence, kind of like Rin!" She giggled at the comparison, remembering the cheerful child whom she had grown to love.

"Hn."

"Or maybe you'd like black? Or a really, really dark blue, like the sky! Maybe a brown? You don't strike me as the type to like complicated colours, like purple or turquoise." She explained, moving her mouth to the side in thought and tapping her chin.

The male stared into the Kitsune's dark brown eyes. He had never bothered to look that much into them, but now that he did, he could see that there was a flurry of emotions. The firelight reflected off of them, reminding him of the stars that the girl loved so much.

"Brown." He spoke up, catching her off-guard.

"Really, you decided on brown?" She asked, her ears twitching.

"Hn. Dark brown."

* * *

It was now midday, and Sesshomaru had left Inuyasha's pack to go back to his own. He would not admit it, but he was worried about Rin wandering off or Jaken screwing up. Haeun had said her goodbyes quickly, and was now wandering alongside Inuyasha and Kagome. Her pullover hood was up to conceal her caramel rats' nest, flattening her ears against her head and muffling her hearing slightly.

"So, Yashie, did Kags behave while I was gone?" She said, grinning widely.

"Weeeeell..~" The Hanyou chirped, his face looking deep in thought. Kagome was fuming, she hadn't done anything!

"Osuwari!" She yelled out, causing the teasing Inu to fall face-first into the ground.

"Kags.. that was harsh!" Haeun said, stifling a giggle.

"Oh hush, you would've done the same!" The younger girl yelled, her fists at her side and her feet firmly stomping into the ground.

"Maybe, it was cute, seeing you two lean on eachother while you slept." The Kitsune pointed out, watching both guilty parties blush a bright pink and become sputtering messes, yelling and blaming each other for what had transpired. Sango and Miroku, who had been casually conversing with Shippo, were now sweat-dropping at the display while Haeun was holding her stomach from laughter.

It was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

 _Terms To Know:_

 _Eonnie (KOR)_ \- Big Sister

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ahh.. a late update! College is wearing me down.. But no fear! Hanaea is here! This update came late because I was typing it while at college, but I decided I didn't like how the chapter played out. Originally, Kagome was the one who found Haeun, but it just didn't flow as I would've liked! I spent the last two hours re-writing it until I was satisfied. I'm trying to not leave anyone out, so next chapter will focus more on SanEun and MiroEun interaction! There was a lot of SessEun in this chapter, I think I wrote it pretty well! Feedback is appreciated, over 400 views and no reviews.. that makes Hanaea sad.. I will continue updating even without reviews, but they would be appreciated! I like to know what I'm doing right and wrong..**

 **I listened to BoA's 'Kiss my lips' album while writing this, Fox reminds me of something Haeun would sing along to! Fufufu.. Green Light really gets my inspiration flowing.**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

Kagome had gone back to the Modern Era, saying she had something important to attend to. When Haeun had said she would stay behind, Inuyasha insisted on going with the Miko so he could 'keep her in check'.. yeah right.

Haeun was sharing a relaxing hot spring with Sango. She had not had many opportunities to talk to the Youkai Taijiya, and she was hoping to amend for that. Sango seemed like a fun person to be around, just.. scary.. at times. They were talking about one of the things Haeun would have never thought Sango would be interested in - boys.

"So, Haeun, you and Sesshomaru seem to be close." The slayer said, raising an eyebrow to her friend.

"Eehh? No way on earth! We just get along since I saved Rin." She explained, waving her hands around frantically.

"Come on! Even when you first met he just stared at you. Normally he would've sliced you in two. Do you not find him attractive at all?" The younger girl asked, pushing for answers.

"Sango, really! There's nothing between us. He might be a teeny weeny tiney bit attractive, but that's just because I have a thing for guys with long hair, okay?!" She yelled out, splashing water at the other girl, who let out a squeal. "What about you, Sango? Got the hots for the love knot?" She asked, it was now her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What in the world is a love knot?!" The Taijiya spurted out between fits of laughter, causing Haeun to pout.

"A knot tied to symbolise love, you doof!" She yelled, splashing water at the other again.

"To answer your question, no, I don't like the monk." She said. Haeun raised her eyebrow higher, watching the pink dust appear on her friend's cheeks.

After a few moments of calm soaking, Haeun spoke up.

"You know, Sango, I don't believe we know much about each other. Twenty questions?" She asked.

"What's that?" The other girl replied, dipping underwater quickly to wet her hair.

"I ask you a question, then you ask me one. It's simple, and we'll get to know each other better." She explained, as her friend poured some shampoo onto her hair and lathered.

"Seems easy enough, you go first." Sango replied, rinsing her hair quickly before going back to just soaking.

"Hmm, alright. How about.. how old are you?" Haeun asked, suddenly remembering she knew absolutely nothing except her name and occupation.

"Sixteen, you?"

"Damn I feel old. Eighteen, almost nineteen. Now it's your turn." The older girl said, reaching for the shampoo bottle that the Slayer had placed back on the shore.

"What three colours do you like most?" Sango asked.

"Pink, white, and Turquoise." Haeun replied, lathering shampoo on her messy hair.

"Black, pink, and brown." Sango said, feeling uneasy, "don't you feel like there's someone watching us?"

Haeun rinsed her hair off quickly.

"My bet is it's that pervert monk, if it is, he's going to pay for it." She said, purposely raising her voice loud enough to be heard by anyone watching. As if on cue, hurried footsteps seemed to be running away from the springs. Haeun and Sango exchanged a glance, and then burst into giggles.

* * *

"Mi-Ro-Ku~!" Haeun shouted, running towards the Monk, who was sitting on the ground near the well. "There was someone perving on SanSan and I while we bathed, and it was scary!" She said, landing on the ground next to the male and giving him big puppy-eyes. She picked up on his nervous coughing and how he was avoiding her gaze and smirked. "I knew it! You pervert! _Hentai_! _Byuntae_! Lecherous Monk!" She shouted, giving him an accusing glare.

"Now, now, Haeun. Let's not act like it was that bad." The Monk said, giving the girl a 'charming' smile. That just made her even madder.

 **Slap!**

"Sango is sixteen! She's a minor! Perving on her is illegal! She told me you were eighteen so don't even lie to me mister!" She yelled, slapping the monk's face back and forth. "And don't think she didn't tell me you used to rip people off!"

"I did what I had to do to get by." He replied, keeping his 'charming' smile on his face.

 **Slap!**

"You!"

 **Slap!**

"Are!"

 **Slap!**

"Absolutely!"

 **Slap! Slap!**

"Unbelieveable!"

Miroku now had hand shapes on both of his cheeks, and was about to say something.

 **...Slap!**

"What was that one for?!"

"For perving on me as well! Even if I'm legal, it's still gross!" Haeun yelled, before folding her arms and turning away from the Monk, 'plopping' down on another patch of grass. Sango had watched the entire ordeal giggling and reminding herself not to get on the Kitsune's bad side.

* * *

Kagome still hadn't returned and it was nearing sunset. Miroku was still rubbing the red hand shapes on his face. Shippo was cuddling with Kirara as usual, and Sango was sat behind Haeun, brushing the girls hair with her fingers to get out all of the knots and tangles.

"Did anyone tell you, you have really nice hair?" She asked the older girl.

"A lot of people told me at school. Most people in Seoul either have black or bleach blonde hair, mine is a light brown naturally. I think it goes well." Haeun explained, hissing as Sango yoinked out a big knot.

"Do you ever wear your bangs down?"

"Meh, sometimes. I don't really like them, so I clip them to the side. I wish my bangs were more like yours.." The Korean said, poking the hairpin she was wearing with a finger.

"I think you'd look good with them. Maybe with an oversized green kimono, it would really bring out the colour of your hair and your eyes." The Slayer observed, brushing out one of the final knots. "There, done."

"Thanks, Sango! You're a lifesaver!" The Kitsune replied, standing up and running her own hands through her hair. It felt so soft and thick again, which made her super happy. "How do you keep your hair so tangle free?" She asked, kneeling down in front of the younger girl.

"I guess I'm used to this Era, you're probably used to a lot of hair products." Sango said, touching her own hair.

"I guess so. Brushes, combs, electric brushes, spray in shampoo, spray in conditioner, two in one, and an infinite selection of shampoo." Haeun said, counting things on her fingers. "I used to put aloe gel and coconut oil on my hair, that's how it got so shiny and soft."

"What's a coconut?" The Taijiya asked.

"They grow on trees on beaches and hot places, like Hawaii. They're big, brown, furry, and if you split them open they have milk in!" Haeun explained, doing a demonstration with her hands. "They're really just huge nuts, you can eat the inside too. Oil from them helps make hair shiny and stronger."

"Sometimes I wish I could come from the Modern Era like you and Kagome.." The younger girl sighed.

"Eh, it's not all fun and games."

* * *

 _Terms To Know:_

 _Hentai (JPN)_ \- Pervert

 _Byuntae (KOR)_ \- Pervert

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A rather short chapter to develop Haeun's relationship with Sango and Miroku some more! Apologies for no SessEun in this chapter, there will be some more coming up in chapter thirteen! The next chapter will have some more of Haeun's past, along with some of her thoughts about the people she's around, kind of like a chapter about what goes on in her mind. It won't be the most exciting or interesting chapter ever, but it's pretty crucial for character development, you'll see! We're about 1/10th through the story right now, ahh.. it's flying by so fast!**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 _A five year old Haeun sat on the rooftop of a small house in the middle of the countryside. It was a Saturday, and she was enjoying watching the clouds floating across the sky. Usually, she'd be at cram school on a weekend, but this was one of the few times she was allowed a break._

" _Haeun-Ah, Eomma is on the phone." A female voice came out from below. Haeun pouted, and dropped down from the roof. An older girl was holding the phone out to her. Her hair was black and went down just past her shoulders. Her eyes were the same dark brown as the younger girl's were, but didn't hold the same whirlpool of emotion. It was almost as if the girl was on her way to becoming a robot. The child grabbed the phone, holding it up to her ear._

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

" _Ah, Haeun-Ah, is Naeun treating you well?" The voice of an older woman came through the receiver._

" _Ne, Eomma. Eonnie is great!"_

 _A chuckling could be heard from the other end of the line._

" _I'm glad. I just called to remind you we'll be picking you up tomorrow evening, okay?"_

" _Arasoyo! Annyeong, Eomma!" The girl said cheerfully, before taking the phone away from her ear and pressing the 'end call' button and handing the phone back to the elder girl._

" _Yeodongsaeng, what did Eomma want?" She asked, staring at the younger girl who was about to crawl back on the roof._

" _Ah.. she just wanted to remind me she'll pick me up tomorrow!"_

* * *

 _A seven year old Haeun sat, clad in her private school uniform in front of her family. Her grandmother had come for a visit, and they were all sat staring at the young girl._

" _Moon HaEun, stop being a disgrace!" The old woman yelled, throwing her drink all over the girl's white school shirt._

" _Joesonghamnida halmeonim.." Haeun replied, keeping her head down._

 _Her grandmother had always given her a look as though to say 'only your report card defines your worth.'_

" _If other children study for five days, you need to study for seven! Your economics grade went down to a B, putting you in an expensive cram school obviously hasn't done anything!"_

" _Joesonghamnida.."_

" _What's this I hear about you fooling around with other children?! They are your competitors! You only need to spare time for the ones from wealthy companies who could prove as potential marriage partners. Do you understand?!"_

" _Ne, halmeonim."_

 _Her grandmother stood up abruptly and walked out of the room. Her mother soon followed. The only person left in the room was her father, who sat down in front of her and took his daughter's small hands into his._

" _Haeun-Ah.." He started, brushing the girl's bangs out of her face._

" _Ne, abeonim?"_

" _Don't worry about her, she's just snooty because I didn't do well in school. How are things between you and Jinsol?"_

" _Ah.. Jinsol is a good friend."_

" _Good, come here, you."_

 _Her father enveloped her in a warm hug, something she hardly ever got from her mother or grandparents._

* * *

 _A thirteen year old Haeun was sat in her first class of the day at five in the morning on Sunday. Her grandmother had just moved her into another cram school, not satisfied with the work she was doing in her previous one. She drummed her pencil on the table, staring out of the window. Class wouldn't end until nine at night, and she was only allowed an hour break for lunch._

" _Hey, you!" A voice called out. She turned her head to the source of the voice._

 _A young boy - probably fifteen, was walking over. He had shaggy dark brown hair, as if he hadn't had time to brush it that morning. His eyes were also a light brown, and his skin was slightly tanned. He wore a smart-looking suit, and could easily pass as a businessman if he wasn't so darn short._

" _My name's Yoon JaeHyun, you're Moon HaEun, right?" He asked, extending a hand._

 _The girl hesitated a few seconds before shaking his hand, for someone so short, his hands were damn big!_

" _Ne, how did you know?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as the boy sat next to her._

" _Our families are business partners, I saw you, sleeping at some of the company board meetings as a kid. I always thought, 'who's that little girl? she looks like a teddy bear!" He said, causing the girl to blush and hide her face in her hair._

" _I do not look like a teddy bear!" She yelled out, causing the other students to stare at her briefly before going back to chattering in their own groups._

" _Course you do! Cuddly, fluffy, and full of love." The male replied, throwing his arms around her._

" _Hey hey, no touching!" She squealed out, wriggling free from his grasp and almost falling off of her chair in the process. She had only just met this guy, and he was already acting as if they were best friends._

* * *

 _An eighteen year old Haeun was sat, once again in front of her mother and grandmother._

" _HaEun, your eomeonim tells me you've picked up drawing, is that true?" The old croon asked, raising her voice slightly._

" _Ne, halmeonim."_

 _She felt a sharp pain across her face as her grandmother slapped her with the back of her hand._

" _Babo! Just because your father, that idiot, passed away does not mean you can do something so utterly pointless!" The woman yelled, slapping the girl again. This time she let out a small cry, as one of the many rings the woman wore caught on her cheek._

" _Oh stop crying child." The woman hissed, going back to sitting on her chair behind the desk._

" _Eomma.." Haeun called out, looking up at her mother pleadingly, only to have a book hurled at her._

" _Do not address your mother in such a tone!" The elder yelled, growing more and more agitated by the minute._

" _Moreugesseumnida.." Haeun muttered quickly._

" _What was that?!"_

" _Honja naebeoryeo dushipshio! Just because I might not be as smart or talented as you, doesn't mean you can just treat me like a child! I might not be entirely legal yet, but I've had enough!" Haeun yelled, standing up and staring at the old woman in the eye. "I might not have Eomma's good looks, or your intelligence, or Appa's courage, but I'm me. I'm Moon HaEun. The only child of the Moon family. I'm smart. I'm talented. You're not the one who can decide that." She finished, just as the old woman yanked her hair and threw her drink at her._

" _Juri gaseyo!"_

* * *

Haeun woke with a jolt, sitting upright and touching her face. It had been a month since she had been rescued, and every time she slept that nightmare would come back. She could still feel the disapproving glare of her grandmother, even all the way in the Warring States Era. She wasn't even in Korea!

She looked around the small group, everyone was asleep. Over the past month Haeun had strengthened her relationships with everyone in the pack, however, there had been no signs of Sesshomaru or his pack for the entire month. She found herself missing the company of the Daiyoukai, even if he wasn't a talker.

Her eyes landed on the sleeping form of Kagome, her first friend here. The Miko was always kind to Haeun, talking to her when she was lonely, giving her food, hauling her clothes around.. She felt indebt to the girl, although Kagome would never let her pay back that debt, at least directly. She was probably her closest friend in the group, and Haeun wouldn't have it any other way. She loved all their inside jokes, looking back on their shopping trip with fondness, as that was the origination of the legendary 'deathdeath', which now had the entire pack laughing whenever it wad brought up. The Miko still wondered how Haeun managed to learn Japanese so quickly, even picking up on words Rin hadn't taught her. The Kitsune just said she was talented, and left it at that.

Next was Inuyasha, that darned Hanyou. Despite getting off to a bumpy start, she saw the troublesome male as a brother, although she wasn't sure whether he'd fit a younger brother or older brother more. He was always whining, but also protecting her and Kagome from lesser Youkai that often showed up trying to get the Shikon Jewel shards. She said 'the word' a lot, even without an actual reason, but he didn't hold much of a grudge about it. He was fun to hang around with, sometimes the two of them would get themselves into some sort of mess and have to ask Kagome for help. Sometimes the two would fight against eachother, hoping to strengthen Haeun's youki and help her control it at will. Alas, no progress had been made. Although she was getting extremely good at unarmed combat.

The third was Sango, merely looking at the slayer caused Haeun to giggle under her breath, remembering the ordeal in the hot springs. She hadn't talked to the girl much before that incident, but ever since, they had become closer. The Kitsune never thought that the Taijiya would be interested in talking about boys, but she had grown dong of their hotspring talks. Every time the younger girl would push to get some information about how Haeun felt about Sesshomaru, and every time she would get the same answer. 'Nothing romantic'.

Lying next to Sango was.. that perverted Monk. Haeun hadn't talked to Miroku much, but they still had a few discussions here and there. Most of them ended up with the male being slapped and pouting. He was a valuable asset to the group, sometimes, that is. Other times he was just his lecherous, carefree self. Haeun had quickly learned about the Kazaana, and mentally applauded the Monk for maintaining his carefree attitude knowing that he could easily get swallowed up. She had mixed feelings about his existance, but decided to think no more about it.

Her gaze turned to Shippo, who was snuggled up with Kirara again. Shippo was someone she really wanted to talk to more often, but she was unsure on how she would go about conversing with the smaller Kitsune. He'd probably ask her a lot of questions about her magic, which is something she wasn't ready for. She barely knew anything about it herself! The two never really talked, but Haeun still let the child snuggle into her side when Kirara wasn't available for cuddling.

The Youkai laid back down on her back, staring up at the cloudy sky. It was going to rain within the next few hours, and hopefully the sun will've risen by then. She found her thoughts drifting to the misfits she had grown to love. She started thinking about the others, the ones from Sesshomaru's pack.

She was unsure how she felt about the Daiyoukai. He was stoic and humourless, seemingly not caring for anything or anyone except getting more power. Nevertheless, he hadn't killed her yet, and had even gone so far as to rescue her twice, accepted a present from her, and stargazed with her! She still had a lot she needed to figure out about the older male, but her bond with him was stronger than it was with anyone else.

Her thoughts became occupied with Rin, images of the grinning child popped up in her mind, one after the other. She was unsure if it was because of how she saved the child's life, but said girl was always so warm and welcoming towards Haeun, even going out of her way to teach her Japanese. She wondered how the child came to start travelling with Sesshomaru, but concluded that she'd find out soon enough.

Jaken. Eugh. Haeun never really got along with the Kappa. He was much too pushy and rude. During the week she spent travelling with the other group, she stepped on him at least five times. He was always taking the easy way out of things, blaming Haeun for things that he did so Sesshomaru wouldn't punish him. Of course, the Daiyoukai knew better than to believe the Imp, and he ended up punished anyway.

* * *

 _Terms To Know:_

 _Eomma (KOR)_ \- Mom / Mommy

 _Yeoboseyo (KOR)_ \- Hello? (When answering a phone)

 _Ne (KOR)_ \- Yes / Ye

 _Eonnie (KOR)_ -Big sister

 _Arasoyo (KOR)_ \- I understand

 _Yeodongsaeng (KOR) -_ Little sister

 _Joesonghamnida (KOR)_ \- I'm Sorry (Very Formal)

 _Halmeonim (KOR) -_ Grandmother (Formal)

 _Abeonim (KOR) -_ Father (Formal)

 _Eomeonim (KOR) -_ Mother (Formal)

 _Babo (KOR) -_ Stupid / Fool

 _Moreugesseumnida (KOR) -_ I don't understand

 _Honja naebeoryeo dushipshio (KOR) -_ Leave me alone

 _Appa (KOR) -_ Dad / Daddy

 _Juri gaseyo_ (KOR) - Go away

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whew.. a lot of Korean in this one! This gives you a more-indepth of Haeun's past, as well as how she feels about everyone. No interactions here, unfortunately. SessEun will make a small reappearance in the next chapter! I think this is one of the longest chapters to date, and from this point on they will most likely get longer. Normally I wouldn't write this much.. but posting online seems to motivate me! Even though I get no feedback keke.. I was listening to CLC and XIA/Junsu while writing this.. "Flower" made me cry as I wrote Haeun's past.. fufu..**

 **LADY SILVERFOX - I didn't know Moroccan argan oil was a thing quite honestly! I've only ever used coconut oil with pomegranate oil, and coconut oil seemed to be one of the most well-known oils (at least here it is), which is why I chose to include that one. Thank you for telling me, though! I'll definitely keep that in mind!**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

The air was tense. Inuyasha and his Daiyoukai half-brother were glaring at eachother, with the former unsheathing his sword. Haeun sweat-dropped. It had been barely midday before the younger Inu caught the elder's scent, and as usual, went seeking a fight. Everyone else in the pack seemed to be just as irritated as Haeun, all of them watching the exchange with narrowed eyes and fed-up faces. Just as the older brother was drawing Tokijin..

"Geez, enough already! Osuwari!" Haeun yelled, causing both males to look at her before sending the Hanyou slamming face-first into the floor full-force.

"Yashie, you whine and whinge when we don't make any progress looking for the Shikon Jewel shards, but yet here you are, wasting time to get your ass kicked!" The Kitsune yelled, her voice getting louder with every word. Most of the onlookers were stifling their laughter, while amusement shone in the Daiyoukai's eyes.

"Feh, it's his fault! He crossed our path!" The Hanyou yelled out.

"Honey, his nose is better than yours. Do you think he accidentally just wandered into your line of smell? He probably wanted to laugh at how idiotic you are." Haeun said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the younger male, who growled quietly. The Kitsune smiled triumphantly, and sauntered over to the older Inu.

"You, mister, haven't even shown your face a month. Where have you been?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hn."

"Fine, don't answer! But as payment, c'mere fluffball." She said, wrapping her arms around the Daiyoukai tightly. Needless to say, he didn't return the gesture, but instead buried his face in her hair. He inhaled deeply, before pulling away quickly. The girl hadn't had a scent before, but now he could make out a faint, yet appealing scent radiating from her. It had a warm, homely feeling to it, and the Inu wasn't sure how to react.

"Haeun! Why don't you spend the next few days with deathdeath, you two seem to be close!" Kagome called from where she was stood, picking bits of stone out from the Hanyou's face.

"Are you that eager to see me go, Kagome?" Haeun joked, letting the older male out of her grip. "Sure, it'll be a nice change of pace!" She called back, not minding the fact Sango was snickering.

* * *

Haeun was walking alongside A-Un, who was carrying a very (very) happy Rin on his back.

"Haeun-san, do you like Sesshomaru-sama?" The child asked.

"Yeah, he's a good guy, of course I like him." The Kitsune replied, waving her tail around.

"No, no! Rin means do you love him?" The child asked, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

..Wait.

What?!

"No, no no no! I don't love him! What gave you that idea?!" She asked the girl, waving her hands frantically.

"Rin thinks that Sesshomaru-sama and Haeun-san would be a good boyfriend and girlfriend!" The girl chirped, her smile widening. Haeun's face turned a bright pink, there was no way the Inu didn't hear that!

"Now now, Rin-chan. He's an Inu Daiyoukai, I'm just a Kitsune." Haeun replied, trying to get the child to quieten down.

"Where do babies come from?" The girl suddenly asked, catching the Youkai off-guard.

"Ah.. um.. ask Inuyasha the next time we see him, okay?" The foreign girl replied, forcing a nervous smile.

"But why can't you tell Rin?" The child pushed.

"Rin." A cold voice from further ahead caused both females to look towards the Inu. The Daiyoukai didn't need to say any more, as the child instantly quietened.

* * *

Rin was asleep, curled up with A-Un and Jaken. There was no campfire that night, and the sky was cloudy. Haeun was sat with her back to a tree, pulling her knees into her chest tightly and looking around frantically. Every gust of wind or every noise would make her whine and whimper, and her ears were flattened against her hair.

"Woman."

The teen looked up, her eyes locking with golden ones that looked like fireflies in the night. The male sat down next to her, using his arm to pull the Kitsune closer.

"This Sesshomaru demands to know what is making you restless." He stated, looking down at the female as she snuggled into his side and rested her head in his Mokomoko. She was a strange one indeed, strange enough to set light to some inexplainable feelings inside the Daiyoukai.

"I don't like the dark.." She whispered, snuggling her body closer into his side. "It reminds me of things."

"Hn."

"Back in my own era, if I did badly on a test, my mother would lock me in the basement with nothing but a textbook. Then she'd call my grandmother, who would come and yell at me.." She trailed off, looking up at the Inu.

"Did this woman ever hurt you?" He asked, one of his eyebrows raising slightly.

"My mother didn't, no. My grandmother though.. she would hit me, and throw things at me. My father always said she was just in a bad mood because he was never smart, but.."

"This Sesshomaru would like to hear more." The male said, causing Haeun to blink a couple of times. He was interested in her family?

"My mother was a beautiful woman," She started, snuggling closer to his side. "She had the longest, most gorgeous black hair; and the most amazing light brown eyes. She cared about me a lot, but she had trouble expressing it." The girl paused, making sure the Daiyoukai was still listening.

"My father had slightly lighter hair, a light brown, like mine. He also had the same dark brown eyes. He wasn't smart, or classed as handsome, but he was strong and courageous. He cared for me a lot.. he died when I was sixteen." Haeun took in a deep breath, steadying herself.

"I never knew my grandfather. My grandmother was obsessed with making sure I did well in school, though. She'd yell at me for not getting A's on everything, and she'd put me into expensive cram schools. Her favourite saying was 'You are Asian! Not Bsian!" She finished, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru watched the girl as she buried her face in his Mokomoko again, and felt her body relax against his side. She was breathing rhythmically, signalling that the Kitsune had fallen asleep. He watched her for a while, waiting to see if she would awaken. Hearing about her family had shed some light about the strange girl, and he realised that her joking attitude masked someone who was very self-conscious and broken.

However, his curiosity was not satisfied. He wanted to know even more about the girl. Why was she a Kitsune? Why couldn't he pick up her Youki? What were the feelings that were stirring inside him? Why did he feel the need to protect her from everyone, even her own pack?

There was just so many questions, and he had no answers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A rather short chapter, but some SessEun to quench my thirst! I love writing their interactions, Haeun's character contrasts so much with his, but he tolerates her, which is what makes it fun! I don't know where their interactions will end up, I just start them off and then go with it.. so sometimes I feel like a reader rather than a writer keke.. I finished this one hour before the deadline, Piko kept climbing onto my keyboard like the pest he is. The next chapter will have more SessEun, because I can't bring myself to skip forward until she's back with Inuyasha, I love writing SessEun interactions so much! As always, feedback and suggestions are appreciated (and highly encouraged)!**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Haeun was walking alongside Sesshomaru, energetic and bouncy from getting a good night's sleep. Whenever she questioned the Inu about why his arm was around her waist and why she was sleeping snuggled against him, he would avoid the question.

"Sesshomaru, do you smell that?" The Kitsune asked, sniffing the air. She could pick up the scents of humans, along with a Youkai scent mixed in.

"Hn."

"Can I check it out?" She asked, standing in front of the male, batting her eyelashes.

"...Hn." He replied. "This Sesshomaru will wait here."

Haeun felt confused, but happy, nonetheless. She wasn't expecting the Daiyoukai to let her go, let alone wait for her. While travelling with Inuyasha, they often passed by human towns and got rid of Youkai that were bothering the villagers. This time, she would be going to investigate alone. She could finally put her combat skills to good use!

"Great! I'll be back soon!" She yelled, before turning and jogging off in the direction the smell was coming from. The girl was absolutely elated to get a chance to visit a village on her own, even if she didn't have money to shop. It took all of her willpower to not start doing a happy dance.

* * *

Haeun reached the village rather quickly, and quickly climbed one of the trees on the outskirts. Crouching on the edge of the branch, she listened in to conversations of passersby, hoping to get some useful information.

"Did you know that Shouta and Tsuki are getting married?" One person said.

"Do you think my butt looks big in this?" Another said, Haeun narrowed her eyes, of course it did.

"Did you hear? Izumi's daughter got taken by the Youkai." A conversation picked up that caught Haeun's interest. She leaned closer, angling her ears to hear better.

"She was pretty, so it was only a matter of time.." An old woman trailed off, a solemn look in her eyes.

"Ever since it happened, Izumi won't leave the gardens.. her daughter did like flowers, after all." A younger woman said, clutching a woven basket to her chest. That was enough for the Kitsune to go off of. She jumped down from the tree and snuck through the thick brush that surrounded the village.

It didn't take long at all for her to notice a large hedge. She peered over slowly, and noticed a middle-aged woman sat on a stone bench, all alone. She seemed to be deep in thought, and didn't notice when Haeun jumped over the hedge.

"Excuse me.." The Korean said, causing the woman to look at hear, fear stricken in her eyes.

"Get away! Get away from me, you demon!" She yelled out, Haeun backed away slightly and sat down on the grass.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Izumi-san." She responded, offering the woman a small, genuine smile that seemed to calm her down.

"Ah.. I'm sorry. It's just.." The older woman trailed off. "Would you like to sit?" She asked, gesturing to the stone bench she was sat on.

"I'll be alright down here, thank you, though." Haeun replied, thinking her next words over carefully. "Are you alone?" She asked.

"Ever since my daughter was taken, I've had nobody around." The woman replied, looking down at her knees, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Who took her?" The Kitsune asked, trying to get as much information out of the woman as possible.

"The Wolf tribe, just south from here." Izumi responded, before explaining. "Every seven days they take two children from the village, a son and a daughter. They say it's a tax, and if we fought back they'd strip us of everything we had." She buried her face in her hands, her body racking with sobs.

"I see, thank you."

* * *

It had been almost an hour since the young girl left Sesshomaru to go and investigate the human scents, and he had spent the time pacing back and forth while Rin played a game with a very unwilling Jaken. The Inu wasn't sure why he was pacing. Maybe it was because he knew the girl was unarmed, and there was the slight smell of Youkai from the direction she went. However, he also knew she wouldn't do something unless she knew she would make it out alive.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you like Haeun-san?" Rin asked, out of the blue. Jaken stared at the girl as though she had an extra eye, or as if gold had just spewed out of her mouth.

"Hn." The Daiyoukai responded. Jaken turned to look at him now, as though he had just committed the worst sin ever.

"Do you love her?" The child asked, bounding up to the tall male and looking up at him with her enthusiastic, large eyes.

Of course, she never got an answer, as Jaken promptly dragged her away and was suddenly much more willing to engage in playing games with the child.

Unbeknownst to her, the male pondered about this question. He did feel something, yes, but was it love or was it just curiousity?

* * *

Haeun had made her way south from the village, and came across a large cave just at the edge of a grassy plains. She could make out the sound of growling from inside, as well as the scent of a few Wolf Youkai. Holding her head high, she made her way inside the cave, taking long strides.

She reached the end of the cave, which was lit up by torches places on the walls. Multiple corpses hung on the sides, and she noticed a large-looking skull had been modified to hold prisoners like a cage, and there were two children, around thirteen and fifteen behind 'bars'.

"What business do you have here?" A loud voice asked. She looked away from the skull and towards where the voice came from. Sat on a pile of what looked to be bones, was a young male, no older than twenty. However, it was impossible to determine his age, as the wolf tail on his back and his fur clothing made it easy to tell he was a Youkai, and probably the leader of the pack.

"Release the children, and stop taking from the village." Haeun responded, narrowing her eyes challengingly. The entire cave roared into laughter.

"Oh, yeah? What if we don't?" The male challenged, standing up and strolling over to Haeun. He was tall, but not as tall as Sesshomaru.

"Then I will just have to take everything you own." The girl responded, narrowing her eyes even more as the male stalked around her, sniffing her hair and running his fingers through her tail.

"How do you plan on doing that, darlin'? You're only a Kitsune." He asked, grabbing her chin and looking her in the eye. She let out a low growl.

"Wolves only follow the Alpha, and the Alpha has to be the strongest." She started, "If I were to beat you in a fight, no Youki, no tricks, no weapons, and prove I was stronger, then you'd have to obey me." She snarled, her ears flattening against her head in an intimidating manner.

The wolf smirked, and tossed his weapons to the side.

"Fine, I'll accept your challenge. One on one, nothing but hand to hand." He said.

The other Youkai howled and bared their fangs at Haeun, as if warning her not to try any funny business. It's not like she could even if she wanted to, she still didn't know how to control her Youki.

Without warning, the male lunged at her, claws outstretched. However, she was anticipating that, and swivelled to the side and brought her leg up to kick him in the back of his knee.

' _Please, somehow, give me super demon strength!'_ She pleaded to whatever was up there. She barely had enough time to dodge as he came swiping for her face, and due to that, got a small scratch on her cheek. She rolled to the side as he came lunging at her again, and stuck out her leg to trip the male, who landed on the ground with a 'thud'.

While he was getting back up, Haeun moved to the other end of the room. They started circling, neither of them daring to make a move. The rest of the pack had ceased their howls and growls, and were now watching on with interest. The two hostages that were being kept in the skull had also gone silent, their sniffles and cries becoming non existent as they huddled together to watch the fight play out.

Both parties kept circling until Haeun made the first move, she lunged towards the wolf and then swerved to the side at the last minute, knocking her full body weight into his side. The impact made the male fall over, and Haeun on top of him. The two wrestled like that for a while, with the Kitsune throwing punches and the Wolf scratching her mercilessly. Eventually, Haeun had enough, and placed her hand on his neck, choking him.

The man struggled under her grip while wheezing for air, his arms were flailing, his claws delivering scratches to her sides and her thighs, ripping her clothing in the process. The girl clenched her teeth, tightening the grip on his neck. She felt the Wolf cease struggling, and relaxed her own muscles at the sign of submission, removing the hand from his neck. The male panted heavily, taking in deep breaths as though he'd never breathed air before.

Haeun stood up, brushing herself off.

"Remember, no more terrorizing the town." The said, and the male nodded eagerly, still taking in gulps of air.

* * *

Haeun was walking back to where Sesshomaru and his pack were waiting. After winning the fight against the Wolf, the two children were set free and she reunited them with their parents. The townspeople had insisted on giving her offerings, and that was how she ended up dragging along a sack of apples. She had tried declining, but nobody would let her. Her scratches and cuts had stopped bleeding, but her white pullover was ruined, as was her skirt.

"Damnit, I really need to stop wearing white." She mumbled, bursting through the trees into the area where the others were waiting. Sesshomaru looked as though he had been pacing, and she was surprised there wasn't foot-shaped holes in the ground. Rin was picking wildflowers and making a small bouquet out of them, and A-Un kept munching them, much to her dismay.

"Woman."

Haeun looked up, dropping the sack of apples.

"Hm?"

"You are injured."

"Ah.. yeah, it's just a few scratches though!" She said, lifting her pullover up to her waist so the Inu could see they were already scabbed over. "I fought against a Wolf Youkai to get him to stop his pack taking children from the village!" She chirped, proud with herself.

"Haeun-san, what's that brown bag?" Rin asked, pointing at the bag that the girl had dropped on the floor.

"It's full of apples! Want some?" She asked, pulling a few of the red fruit out from the sack. Rin took one eagerly, and started munching away. Jaken also accepted one, but Haeun had a feeling it would belong to Rin later. She strolled back over to the Daiyoukai and extended an apple to him.

"I know you don't eat much, but try one!" She said. Despite saying that, she didn't expect him to actually take it. Although he did, and he bit down, his fangs easily piercing the skin. The entire fruit was gone within a few seconds, and the Kitsune giggled at that fact, while feeding most of the remaining fruits to A-Un.

"Woman."

"You know, you've never called me by my name." Haeun observed, jabbing a finger on her spare hand into the male's chest.

"Hn. Would you prefer that?" He asked. The girl let out a small sigh.

"Of course I would! I think everyone would!" She exclaimed, picking up another apple and holding it to the dragon's mouth as he chomped away happily.

"Haeun."

The girl blinked. Did he really just call her by her name? A small blush rose to her cheeks. The way he pronounced it, and the way it just rolled off his tongue made her name sound so much more appealing than it actually was. She was sure her heart skipped a beat.

"Hm?" She asked, stuffing the few remaining apples into her small bag.

"Nothing. This Sesshomaru was just wondering how it would sound."

The girl huffed and walked away, pouting. The Inu had a small smirk on his face. He liked the way her name sounded, almost as much as he liked seeing her so flustered when he said it. He made a mental note to himself to say it more often. He felt fondness towards the girl, much like he did with Rin. Except it was.. different, in a sense. He wanted to make her happy, and he wanted to get close to her. He wanted to understand her pain and her jokes.

He was still unsure as to why he had these feelings about the Kitsune, but he was determined to find out why. Whenever she left he would always eagerly await her return, and when she returned he had an urge to never let her out of his sight. Despite that, he still did. He wanted to learn more about the strange girl who had been filling his mind lately.

And Haeun?

Well..

Haeun thought the same things about him, too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I loved, loved loved writing the SessEun in this chapter! Aaa, so many feels.. I ship them already.. keke.. Don't worry though, their relationship won't be rushed. I plan on having Haeun open up to Sess a little more before anything big happens.. maybe in a few more chapters.. Inuyasha's pack will come back for the next few chapters, and chapter fifteen will involve a trip back to the Modern Era! This time with four instead of two.. double date anybody? My wifi has been acting up all day.. so I'm not sure if I can get the next chapter posted in time for the next deadline (I'm trying to post one atleast every 6 hours.. but my wifi goes off for half an hour at a time, so I can't access the Wiki or upload documents.. aaa..)**

 **The next chapter will involve some more SessEun, our little deathdeath is taking an interest!**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Haeun was letting Rin play with her tail, while Sesshomaru and Jaken were looking for firewood. It was unusual for the Daiyoukai to offer to search, as usually, Haeun would have to accompany the Kappa. However, this time the Inu wouldn't let her go, no matter how much she questioned his motives for going instead of her. Not even inflating his ego with 'all high and mighty' worked.

"Haeun-san, what's it like in your world?" The child asked.

"Hmm.. there's a lot of houses! Huge houses, made of stone! There's also huge buildings with multiple smaller houses, one on top of the other." The girl said, using her hands to emphasise the sizes. "People also drive cars everywhere, oh, and there's not many forests like this one. The next time I go back, I'll bring back some pictures to show you." The girl said, waving her tail around to tickle the child's face.

The two males returned, 'plopping' down bits of stick and twig, and then Jaken used Nintoujou to set it on fire. Jaken sat himself down next to A-Un, while Sesshomaru sat across from the two females.

"Haeun-san, what's love?" The child asked, causing the elder girl to cough slightly.

"Umm.." She started, choosing her words carefully. "Hey, didn't you ask me earlier if I loved Lord Fluff over there?!" She yelled, pointing a finger at the Inu, who's eyes held slight amusement.

"Rin doesn't know what love is, she only heard people say it!" The child pouted, causing the Kitsune to sigh.

"Fine, fine.." She rolled her eyes slightly. "Love is a strictly human construct, when two people like eachother very much, they fall in love." She explained, "The feeling of being in love is made up by a lot of chemicals in a human's brain, you'll understand when you're older."

"But Haeun-san, if love is only a human construct, then does that mean you or Sesshomaru-sama will never fall in love?" The child asked, looking up at the Youkai with sad eyes.

"Just because we can't feel love doesn't mean we don't feel some things, Rin-chan. Dogs get a rush of oxytocin, a chemical, when they see their owners! The chemical makes them happy and excited to see their owner!" Haeun explained, turning to the Inu sat across the fire. "C'mere boy! Come come!" She called, whistling and patting her lap.

"..."

"Tch, you could at least try to play along." She mumbled, glaring at the Daiyoukai while patting the young girl's head.

"Haeun-san, do Kitsune's fall in love?" The child asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure, Rin-chan. Foxes are solitary animals, very few live in packs. Normally they live in small families. I suppose since they're related to dogs, they'd get the same oxytocin rush.. Meh, who knows! Maybe Youkai and Hanyou can fall in love too!" She gave up, flopping down on her side as the child giggled and clung onto the girl's tail as she wove it around.

The scene reminded her of a family. If a stranger were to walk past, they would probably assume Rin was hers and Sesshomaru's daughter. The thought caused the girl to blush. She wouldn't deny her attraction to the older male, but it was strictly platonic. No romantic feelings involved.

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after.." Haeun trailed off. The child had fallen asleep listening to her telling a bedtime story, how cute.

"Haeun."

The girl looked over at the Daiyoukai, who was still sat in the same place as earlier.

"Hm?"

"Come here." He said, posing it as a demand rather than a question.

The Kitsune sighed, standing up slowly, as to not wake the sleeping Rin, and strolled over.

"What do you want, you big pup?" She asked, sitting herself down next to him. Without warning, his arm slipped across her back and his hand rested on her waist, pulling her closer to his side. She was too flustered to say anything, and kept opening and closing her mouth, lost for words.

"This Sesshomaru has noticed that you sleep better here." He explained, pulling her closer. It was impossible for him to ignore her scent now. Before, it was only faint, but now it was getting increasingly stronger. It was a pleasurable smell, reminding the Inu of the first rain of summer after a long period of nothing but scorching heat. The girl turned her head to look up at him, her chocolate eyes bearing into his own golden ones.

Something about her eyes made the male never want to look away from them. Perhaps it was the swirling flower around her pupil, that was a mixture of light and dark browns; or maybe it was the fact that they were so deep, they looked as though they could go on forever. It was as if her eyes held all of her memories, all of her pain and happiness.

" _Aish_ , Sesshomaru, snap out of it!" The Kitsune raised her voice. She had been snapped out of her daze for a few minutes now, but it was hard to miss the fact that the Inu was bringing his face dangerously close to hers, and wasn't even blinking. It reminded her the first time they met, when they had an impromptu staring contest. As if he was snapped out of a trance, he blinked a few times, bringing his face away and focusing back on the flames.

"Hn."

"Was there something on my face, or something?" The girl asked, reaching up and touching the skin around her eyes, searching for any impurities.

"This Sesshomaru finds you interesting." He said, rather bluntly I might add. Haeun paused for a few moments, letting this newfound information sink in. She was unsure of how to respond, so she settled for grumbling and burying her face in the Mokomoko.

* * *

Haeun woke up to the sound of snickering, female snickering. She cracked one eye open, flinching when the bright sunlight temporarily blinded her.

"I told you she'd wake up!" A female voice yelled, before breaking into a fit of laughter. Haeun blinked a few times, and opened her eyes properly. She noticed that she was still completely snuggled into the side of the Daiyoukai, and in front of them were..

Crap.

"Kagome?! It's like, the crack of dawn, what're you doing here?!" The Kitsune yelled, standing up quickly and brushing herself off.

"Actually, it's midday. We've been here since dawn, you looked so comfy, I didn't want to wake you!" She explained, an innocent look on her face.

"Sango, why didn't you wake me up?" She asked the other girl, raising an eyebrow.

"As Kagome said, you looked soooo ~ comfy." The Demon Slayer teased, wiggling her eyebrows slightly. Haeun let out a low growl, which just made the girls snicker more.

"Where's Yashie, Kagome? I thought your lovebug would be here with you." Haeun said, it was now her turn to wiggle her eyebrows.

"He keeled over laughing, and deathdeath scared him off. He's probably in a tree somewhere." The younger girl replied, which gave Haeun an idea.

"Osuwari!" She called out, and as expected, the Hanyou fell from the tree overlooking the small clearing, breaking a branch (and probably his face) in the process.

"What's the big idea?!" He yelled, stamping his feet as soon as he got up.

As the younger Inu spewed profanities, Kagome hurried over to Haeun.

"We have a big exam in class tomorrow. Grandpa told me, when I went back a while ago. He came up with some crazy excuse that we both had Goosepox which is why we weren't in school.." The Miko said, sweat-dropping.

"G-Goosepox..?" The Korean asked, her mouth twitching.

"Oh, he does this all the time! When I first came, he told people I had all sorts of crazy diseases." She said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Haeun."

The Kitsune turned around at the sound of her name, facing the Daiyoukai.

"What now?" She asked.

"This Sesshomaru demands you take him with you."

Wait...

..

...

...

..What?!

* * *

 _Terms To Know:_

 _Aish (KOR)_ \- A sound of annoyance

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sess in the modern world? I don't think so. He'd try and attack anything that moved! This chapter is short, but I really liked writing it.. keke.. Haeun really has a mother/daughter type relationship with Rin.. maybe bigsister/littlesister? The next few chapters will be based on the modern era, before things start getting messy again! Just out of the blue, but there will be two endings to this story! An actual 'real' ending, and an optional epilogue ending. I won't spoil what I have planned for them! My friends dragged me out to karaoke.. they worry that too much writing will ruin me.. keke, jokes on them, I wrote while I was there!**

 **Guest - I guess I do update fast.. keke. Unfortunately, that will stop once college starts again.. since I'm not pre-writing the story.. Class is only Monday-Wednesday.. so Thursday-Sunday I can update more! I'm glad you like the story thus far!**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

How on earth did the situation end up like this?

Kagome and Haeun were sat around the dining table with the Higurashi family, while two very agitated Inu's were stood next to their respective companion. Sota was moving his gaze between the two males, while Mama Higurashi was fawning over Haeun. Grandpa Higurashi was sat, deep in thought with his arms folded.

* * *

" _Ohh no, no way in hell are you coming with me!" A frustrated Haeun yelled at a very, very stubborn Sesshomaru._

 _The girl had hoped that if she just simply went back to the Bone-Eater's Well with Kagome and Inuyasha, the Daiyoukai would lose interest and go back to Rin and Jaken. Oh how wrong she was. Not even threatening him would work, and just resulted in the older male smirking._

" _Yashie, are you sure you can't take those beads off? I'd love to sit this man into oblivion right now!" She exclaimed, a tick appearing on her forehead. The Hanyou, and his Miko companion both sweat-dropped as the elder girl was hurling insults around like no tomorrow._

 _"Haeun."_

 _The girl stopped yelling at the mention of her name and stood with her mouth wide open. She regretted making the Inu call her by her name, because each and every time, without fail, it would make her flustered and unable to say anything._

* * *

Haeun sighed. It was typical of Sesshomaru to be cold to get what he wanted, but that was low, even for him! She twitched her ears as she felt something touching them, and opened her eyes to see Mama Higurashi poking them curiously. There was a knock at the door, causing the Kitsune to jump at the sudden noise.

"I'll get it!" Kagome cried, before running to the front door and sliding it open.

" _Annyeong-hasimnikka_ , is Moon HaEun here, by any chance?" An old woman asked.

Kagome couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. She was sure that the woman was Korean, yet her Japanese was flawless. Her black hair was permed into thick curls that sat on top of her head elegantly, and her eyes were a deep, dark brown that made the young girl shudder. They looked so cold and unforgiving. Despite her old age, the woman seemed to be wearing a face full of makeup, and was dressed elegantly with jewelry piled on.

" _Hai_. Who are you?" The girl asked, she knew Haeun had no friends or relatives in Modern Tokyo except for herself, and it wouldn't make sense for someone to fly from Korea just to see her.

"I'm her grandmother, now let me in, child. Urgent business."

From the kitchen, the Kitsune was trembling. She could hear the exchange taking place, and she easily recognised the voice before the woman introduced herself. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't escape or tell Kagome to send her away. It would put the entire household at risk. Her grandmother was a very stubborn woman, business-oriented and power hungry. When she thought of it that way, it reminded her of Sesshomaru. However, there was a lot of differences between the two.

She couldn't dwell on it much, and the Daiyoukai had noticed her distress. He and his Hanyou half-brother had also heard the exchange, and both of them were staring at the shaking girl in silence as the sound of footsteps got closer. The Kitchen door slid open, to reveal the Miko and the short, older woman.

"HaEun, we need to talk."

* * *

Kagome was kneeling on the floor outside her room, with her ear to the door, listening intently. The Inu's were leaning against the wall next to her, not needing to resort to such measures to eavesdrop. Inside the room, Haeun and her grandmother were kneeled on the floor, the former drooping her ears and hiding her face in her hair.

" _Halmeonim_.. why are you here?" The girl asked cautiously.

"Where have you been?! We sent you to Japan to teach you a lesson, and you're skipping school to hang around with two weirdos and a shrine maiden?! Not to mention, Goosepox, is it? That isn't even a real thing!" The woman yelled, extending an arm and slapping the girl across the face.

" _Halmeonim.._ _joesonghamnida.._ " The Kitsune trailed off.

"What on earth are you doing?! You're wearing ears and a tail and dressing like a poor woman! You're almost nineteen now, start acting it and go to school!" The woman kept yelling, slapping the girl repeatedly.

"They're real!" The girl blurted out, waving the tail around and twitching her ears to prove it. The woman's mouth opened, but no words came out.

Without speaking, the woman turned to the long, narrow package wrapped in cloth that she had brought with her.

"When I heard that the Kumiho had awoken.. I never thought.." She trailed off, looking at the younger girl. "Forgive me, HaEun. Would your friends like to come in?"

As if on cue, Kagome slid open the door, striding into the room with both Inu's behind her. They all kneeled down behind the Kitsune, watching the elderly woman with judging eyes.

"Forgive my actions, children. Had I known my granddaughter was Kumiho, I would have been respectful." She explained, her eyes losing a hint of their unforgiving nature.

"Who's Kumiho?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Well.." The woman started.

" _Centuries ago, there lived a powerful nine-tailed-fox demon in Korea. Her name was Kumiho. Despite being powerful, she was not satisfied. She wanted one thing - to become human. A priestess visited her one night, and told her that after eating the hearts of a hundred men, she would become a human._

 _Kumiho did as she was told, transforming into a beautiful woman to woo men before eating their hearts. As the priestess told her, she became a human permanently after eating the last heart. She grew up and aged, and even had a family. However, times were dangerous, people were killed left and right because of demons._

 _Kumiho lived a long life, although it was not a happy one. Her husband and children had all died prematurely, and she suspected it was karma for taking those men away from their families for her own selfish desire._

 _As she was lying on her deathbed, the priestess visited her again, having not aged at all. She said that she would grant Kumiho one wish._

' _I wish for my descendants to have the abilities of the Kumiho blood, but first they must prove themselves with a trial of tests.' Kumiho said, and the priestess said she would grant that wish."_

"For centuries, families raised their children, training them to be powerful and merciless. However, not one of them inherited Kumiho's blood." The old woman finished with a sigh, as the group looked at her with an unreadable range of emotions.

"And you're saying that Haeun inherited Kumiho's blood? But why?" Kagome asked, beating said girl to the question.

"My guess is it is because she is selfless. She has loved and she has lost, much like the original Kumiho." The woman explained, picking up the package and handing it over to the Kitsune. "For you."

Haeun hesitated before unwrapping the cloth, slowly and carefully, revealing two shiny, long Katanas. She looked to the old woman, silently demanding an explanation.

"Yes, Katana is a Japanese sword. However these were Kumiho's Ssangdo, the twin shorts that she treasured, forged for her by Kitsune and Kurama, the Japanese and Chinese nine-tailed-foxes. Kitsune, the red sword, is meant for physical combat. Kurama, the blue sword, can be coated in Kumiho's power, which enhances it's strength." The woman explained, pointing to the coloured hilts of the swords. "Only one with the Kumiho blood can wield them."

"You came all this way just to give me these?" Haeun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"At first I came to scold you, child."

"Yeah, yeah, if you think I'll forgive you for everything, you're wrong." Haeun responded, but smiled nonetheless.

"I know I must atone, child, but for now I will leave you and your friends be. Good luck."

And with that, the old woman simply stood up and walked away. Haeun watched from the window as her grandmother went down the stone stairs of the shrine.

" _Kumawo, halmeoni._ "

* * *

 _Terms To Know:_

 _Annyeong-hasimnikka (KOR)_ \- Hello (Very Formal)

 _Hai (JPN)_ \- Yes

 _Halmeonim (KOR) -_ Grandmother (Formal)

 _Joesonghamnida (KOR) -_ I'm Sorry (Very Formal)

 _Kumawo (KOR) -_ Thank You (Informal)

 _Halmeoni (KOR) -_ Grandmother (Informal)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A slow update and a short chapter.. Hanaea what's gotten into you?! Aa.. I've been busy today. I had to take my pup out for a walk, and then my sister came round.. her son hogged my computer.. I spent two hours writing this chapter.. I'm not good at english when I'm tired keke. The truth comes out, and Halmeoni makes a drastic change! Don't worry.. karma for her will come.. I know there wasn't much SessEun here, but there will be more in the next chapters! They will go back to the feudal time in chapter eighteen, the next two will be around the misfits getting into mischief in the modern era! Okay.. maybe not mischief..**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some other minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Haeun was sat at the desk in the Miko's bedroom. She didn't understand any of this, but she had to study as much as she could for the exam the next day. Said black-haired girl was taking a bath, so she was left dog-sitting both Inu's, who were looking over her shoulder.

"Hey, you got that question wrong." Inuyasha said, pointing a clawed finger at the equation she was writing down.

"This one." Sesshomaru said, pointing his clawed finger at a different question.

"Oh! This one too, waaay off!" The younger brother said, pointing a different finger at another question. A tick appeared on Haeun's head as she growled quietly.

"How can I study with you two buzzing around my ear like bees!?" She cried out, slamming her forehead on the table again.. and again.. and again.

The brothers watched the strange display, unsure of how to react. It was just then that Kagome burst into the room in her pajamas.

"Haeun, your turn for a-... Haeun?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as the girl kept slamming her forehead on the table.

"Oi, Kagome, what's wrong with her?" The Hanyou asked.

"Bzzt! Bzzt bzzt!" Haeun called out, standing up and mimicking buzzing sounds, even going as far as to prod Inuyasha with her fingernail to imitate a sting.

As she made her way to the bathroom, she noticed footsteps behind her. She turned around to see the older Inu following her.

"Oh no you don't, I'm going to take a bath, don't you dare follow me!" She yelled, sprinting the rest of the way and slamming the door shut, locking it. "Honestly.."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood outside the closed door, listening as the sound of running water stopped and the girl stepped into the tub, mumbling to herself about how good it felt to have a hot bath. He found himself wondering about the events of the day, and about what the woman said earlier. If she was telling the truth, then the strange Kitsune could quite possibly be as strong as he was. The idea made him smirk slightly. If she proved to be strong, she could turn out to be a threat. However, until that point, the Inu's interest was certainly reaching it's peak point. He respected power, and it just so turns out that this girl may have power.

* * *

Kagome and Haeun were hitching a ride on Inuyasha to school, as they had both slept through their alarm and were almost late. Of course, the girls had to bribe the Hanyou with Ramen. Haeun spent most of the morning trying to persuade Sesshomaru to just stay put for the day and not leave the house, so she ended up missing breakfast. He saw Buyo and had almost attacked the poor cat, which led to him seeing a car for the first time and almost attacking that. Eventually, he agreed to stay in the house, but she asked Kagome to lock all the doors and windows just for good measure.

Inuyasha was running and jumping from roof to roof, his cap almost flying off multiple times. Kagome had convinced the Kitsune to wear another super long skirt to conceal her tail, after completely freaking out, not remembering that the older girl had no school uniform.

The Hanyou dropped the girls off in a secluded area near the school, neither of them giving him so much as a 'goodbye' before sprinting off.

"Feh, girls are weird." The Inu muttered, before making his way back to the shrine.

* * *

Kagome and Haeun sat in class, sprawled over their respective desks, looking lifeless.

"We failed.." Kagome whined, "We completely and utterly failed! Damn that Inuyasha!" She yelled, suddenly looking less like a zombie and more like a very mad cooking mama, with fire literally coming out of her eyes and her hands clenched in determined fists. Haeun instinctively shuddered. She did not want to be on the receiving end of Kago-rage today.

A loud commotion was heard outside the school gates, and Haeun made her way over to the window to peer out. Crowds of people looked to be surrounding something, or someone. She could vaguely make out silver hair, and no ears, so it couldn't have been Inuyasha. Then, when she saw golden eyes bearing into her own through the window, she realised.

"Damnit, I told that idiot to stay at the house!" She yelled, slamming a fist on the windowledge. "Kagome, tell teacher I'm sorry!"

"Wai- wha-?" Kagome asked, befuddled by her friend's sudden actions. Haeun didn't seem like the type to wimp out of the teacher lecturing them about their bad grades, but then again, she was rather unpredictable. Plus.. Kagome snickered, she probably missed her deathdeath teddy bear. Seeing them so close raised a few questions in the Miko's mind, but she decided to dismiss it, as the teacher walked into the room.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!"

The Inu turned to face the girl as she came running, panting towards the large group of filthy humans that surrounded him.

"Move, move! He's just a cosplayer, nothing to see here!" She called out, shooing the people away with hand gestures as they made sounds of disappointment.

"Woman." The Daiyoukai said, catching the girl's attention for real this time. However, maybe that wasn't such a good thing.

"You idiot! I told you to stay! You promised you wouldn't leave!" She yelled, stamping one of her feet on the ground angrily.

"This Sesshomaru was watching the moving box-"

"-Television."

"-Yes, Television, when This Sesshomaru noticed you were late." The Daiyoukai said, staring at the girl.

"Seriously? I get held back for ten minutes by the teacher, so you come?!"

"Hn."

The Kitsune was frustrated beyond belief. How did he even get here? Did he fly? Walk? Nah, too far to walk. She silently thanked the almighty deathdeath that there had been no airplanes in the sky. Without another word, she grabbed onto the male's wrist and dragged him behind her as she angrily made her way back to the shrine, murderous thoughts plaguing her brain.

This merely amused the Inu. He would never admit it, but he had feared something might've happened on her walk home. As he was allowing himself to be dragged along, a thought struck his mind. He had a desire to learn about the woman - that much was already known; However, he wanted to learn more about her emotions. Each and every one of her feelings seemed to be carefully thought out and complex, just like how he could see the whirlpool of emotion in those deep, dark, mysterious eyes he so loved.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please.. forgive Hanaea for the short (and late) chapter.. She is extremely tired.. only got one hour of sleep and had college from nine until five and was awake at four in the morning to write.. please please forgive her T^T.**

 **Not much went on in this chapter, but it is one of my personal favourites. I'm trying to develop the relationship between SessEun slowly, which is why there's a lot of repetition with (very small) changes every now and then. How Hanaea needs to sleep.. she's making too many typos.. Expect a new chapter on Wednesday, and maybe Tuesday.. Hanaea is not sure..**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

It was now a Saturday, and Haeun was rooting through her friend's closet, looking for something to wear. Kagome had gone out to buy supplies, accompanied by a very moody Inuyasha. The Kitsune had convinced the elder Inu to take a bath, making sure he understood not to leave the room until he was clothed. Clothes were strewn across the entire bedroom. It wouldn't be hard to find something that fit, but finding something that wouldn't tear easily and would actually look nice was a different matter.

The girl sighed and picked up a simple white pullover sweater and a skirt, promptly changing before the Daiyoukai could have a chance on walking in. She sighed again as she noticed the sleeves were too long, and rolled them up slightly. At least sweater paws made her look cute!

"Haeun, phone call for you!" A female voice rang out, and the girl hurried down the stairs quickly.

"Thank you, Mama." The girl replied, taking the receiver quickly. She had quickly gotten used to calling Mama Higurashi her Mama, and the woman always made sure she was comfortable and happy in the shrine.

"Moon HaEun?" A male voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, can I ask who's calling?"

"Kim KwangSu, I work as a secretary for your family, you may remember me."

"Ah.. Kwangsu! Why are you calling?" She asked. It was true that she remembered the male. She had seen him at company meetings, and he used to pass messages to her mother often. It surprised her that he knew Japanese, but then, his father was a travelling Scholar, who travelled throughout many Asian countries.

"I was asked to inform you that regrettably, your grandmother, Moon SeYeon, has passed away. I'm very sorry." He explained, his voice dropping slightly.

Haeun paused for a few seconds, her eyes widening. Her grandmother was dead? It had only been just under a week since she was alive and kicking, giving the girl the two Ssangdo. She looked well, so it was unlikely she died from an illness or old age.

"Do you know how she died, Kwangsu?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly as she blinked back tears. As mean as her grandmother was, she was still family.

"They suspect it was murder. She was found with a hole in her chest, much too large for a gun, and too small for a sword." The male explained.

Haeun was silent. If it was too small for a sword, but too large for a gun.. that could only lead to one other explanation. Claws. A knife wouldn't have been able to pierce skin or bone that easily. Plus, the timing was just too convenient. Sure, her family were influential in Korea, but merely days after finding out she was a Kumiho..

"Alright, how is mother holding up? And Naeun?" She asked.

"Your sister and mother are well, they both send you their congratulations on the new discovery."

"Alright, bye, Kwangsu."

She hung up the phone slowly, taking this newfound information in. Was there a portal to Feudal Korea somewhere in Korea? Was there a Youkai looking for her? There was simply too many questions and too few answers. She looked up and noticed that Sesshomaru was stood there, observing her.

"Oh, you're out of the bath?" She asked.

"Hn."

"My grandmother's dead, murdered. I think it was a Youkai." She explained, looking down at her feet and curling her toes slightly. She heard footsteps coming nearer, and felt herself being wrapped in a tight arm and pulled close to a warm (yet still slightly damp and nice smelling) chest. She inhaled deeply, steadying herself. Whoever was behind it probably wanted to shake her, and she was determined to not let them have their way.

"Can you not tell Kagome? She'll make it bigger than it has to be." The girl asked, nuzzling the Inu's chest gently.

"Hn."

As if the name of the devil had been spoken, Kagome burst through the door, Inuyasha close behind her, carrying multiple bags that were filled to the brim.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know I'd walk into something.." The Miko trailed off, causing a pink dust to appear on Haeun's cheeks as she backed away from the taller male quickly.

"It's not what it looks like! Really! Umm..." She trailed off, trying to find an excuse, "He thought my hair smelled nice!" She yelled, before instantly cursing inwardly and fleeing from the scene. She was beyond embarrassed, and was not prepared to handle the consequences of blabbing out the first thing that came to mind.

* * *

Haeun had holed herself up in the younger girls bedroom, and was studying the Ssangdo that she had received earlier in the week. She trailed a fingertip along the detailed engraving on the hilt of Kurama, the waved lines matching that of those on the side of her cheeks. The door slid open to reveal Kagome, who strode over and sat next to the girl wordlessly.

Minutes passed.

Neither of them said a word.

Until..

"Haeun, do you like Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, turning to the girl and raising an eyebrow.

"What gave you that idea?!" The girl asked, standing up suddenly, causing the swords to clatter to the floor, Kurama cutting her finger in the process. " _Aish_.."

Within a few seconds, both Inu's were in the room, looking at the girls cut finger.

"Feh! What a clutz." The younger brother said, folding his arms.

"Osuwari!" Both girls yelled at the same time, causing the Hanyou to slam into the floor.

"Get out, Yashie! Girl talk takin' place!" Haeun shouted, forcibly yanking the boy up by his hair and pushing him and his elder sibling out of the room quickly before sliding the door shut loudly.

She made her way back over to the bed and sat down while Kagome rummaged around for a plaster.

"You never answered the question." Kagome pointed out, handing the sticky plaster to the older girl who stuck it over her cut with ease.

"I think 'like' is too strong a term." Haeun responded, pondering for a moment, "I mean, he's attractive, strong, can be a nuisance but can also be kinda nice." She explained, pursing her lips.

"I wouldn't blame you for liking him, even though he tried to kill me. But then again, Inuyasha did that too." Kagome said, tapping a finger against her chin. "Miroku just asked me to bear his child."

Haeun fell off of the bed in hysterics, clutching her stomach, while the Miko just watched with her best poker face.

* * *

The two half brothers sat outside the room, overhearing the conversation taking place inside. They both found it boring, but at the same time, rather interesting. The two girls were talking about the two Inu's, and while listening in to conversations wasn't Sesshomaru's cup of tea, he couldn't help the smirk that would appear whenever Kagome told the Korean something stupid his Hanyou brother did. Said Hanyou just pouted and alternated between glaring daggers at the door and at his brother.

"Seriously, Kagome?! 'Get naked'?! That's all he said?!" Haeun yelled out, followed by huge bouts of laughter.

The Miko laughed along, enjoying this peaceful time where she could joke around, rather than worry about Youkai.

"I don't have much juice to spill about deathdeath, but I did convince him into stargazing with me once." The Kitsune said, a triumphant smirk on her face.

Outside the room, the Hanyou glanced at his elder brother. He wouldn't admit it, but he was curious as to why the Daiyoukai had taken such an interest in the girl.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, do you like Haeun?" The younger Inu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hn."

* * *

The group was stood, facing the well at the Higurashi shrine. They had decided it would be best to continue their search for Naraku. Haeun had decided to spend some time with Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of their pack. Sesshomaru found himself somewhat disappointed by that, but refused to let it show. Haeun had promised him to visit the next time their paths crossed, which left him feeling slightly less disappointed.

He'd never say so, but he was worried about the Kitsune. He knew how hard she was trying to keep herself cheerful with the news she received earlier in the day. More than anything, he wanted to protect her from whatever was out there looking for her, but he knew he had to respect her decision to stay with his Hanyou half brother, as much as that annoyed him.

"Oi, Kagome! Hurry up would ya'!" Inuyasha said as he launched himself over the side of the well, closely followed by the Daiyoukai. Haeun and Kagome looked at each other, giggling, before jumping in themselves, prepared to face whatever life had in store.

Or so they thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aah.. Thursday at last! No more college until Monday.. keke. I'm sorry this chapter is so short and late, I fell asleep at 5pm yesterday and didn't wake up until 8am today.. I rushed to put this together. KagEun is one of my favourite platonic pairings, to be honest, along with SangEun. I feel like they'd all treat each other like sisters and get along really well. I'll be trying to make the next few chapters a little longer.. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, and thank you for all the views and favourites/follows. It makes Hanaea very happy!**

 **As always, feedback and suggestions are appreciated!**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

It was now evening, and Inuyasha's pack were strolling through the forest casually. After returning to the Warring States Era, Sesshomaru had left the trio at the Well and gone on his way. The trio then reunited with the rest of the group, which ended up with a certain lecherous monk getting a bruise on his head.

During one of their few breaks, Inuyasha would help Haeun with wielding one of her swords, often forgetting that the Kitsune had not had any prior experience and criticising her mercilessly. Said girl was trailing behind the rest, her limbs aching profusely. Kagome kept casting glances back at the girl, only to get her attention taken up by a certain very needy Hanyou.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Miroku was trying to grope Sango as usual, Shippo was bugging Inuyasha, and Kagome was stuck between everything. It was just like any other day in the Feudal Era.

Haeun stopped in her tracks, suddenly shivering and feeling as though something ominous was approaching quickly. The rest of the pack turned around to face their frozen friend, questioning looks on their faces.

"Haeun, what's wrong?" Sango asked the older girl.

"Do none of you feel that?" The Kitsune asked, her eyes landing on each person in turn. They each looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Now that she mentions it, there is something evil in the air." The Monk spoke up, and the rest of the group, minus Shippo and Kirara, nodded slightly.

"I sense Shikon Jewel shards approaching, Inuyasha, it must be Naraku!" Kagome said, and the Hanyou smirked widely, unsheathing his Tessaiga. Sango readied herself, grabbing onto her Hiraikotsu, while Miroku shifted his weight and held his staff tighter. Shippo hurried to the back of the group and clung onto Haeun's leg, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Feh! So he came to us, saves us the trouble of having to find him ourselves!" Inuyasha said, Tessaiga transforming into it's larger and more powerful form.

* * *

Elsewhere, but not too far away, a certain Daiyoukai had also picked up on the presence of the Spider Hanyou he despised. He had made a mental note to stay close to the Kitsune's pack, simply because he didn't trust the younger Inu to be able to protect her well enough. The image of her, frail and weak, after being kidnapped the first time flashed into his mind, making a low growl erupt from his throat. He had already hated the Spider, but knowing what he did to someone he cared about just made his blood boil even more.

"Jaken. Watch Rin." The Inu said bluntly, before forming a Youki cloud beneath his feet.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" The Imp responded, watching as the male flew away without as much as a second glance. He narrowed his eyes. Ever since that wretched Fox had come into his Lord's life, he had changed! It was bad enough with Rin around, but having her around just made things even worse.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped to the side to avoid one of the many attacks that was being sent his way. The jerk Naraku had gotten considerably stronger since their last meeting, and no matter how many times he hacked or slashed, anything he cut off would reattach instantly. By the time he noticed what the Spider was truly after, it was too late. He turned around to see an unconscious Kagome and Haeun being carried away by a fleeing Kagura. Then, just as quickly as he came, Naraku vanished soon after letting a sea of Miasma engulf the remnants of the group.

"Kirara!" The Slayer called out through her mask, and the small, fluffy Nekomata transformed into a much larger version of herself. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha quickly jumped onto her back, swiftly followed by a crying Shippo. Everyone held their breath as the large Youkai ascended into the air and out of the Miasma.

"Damnit, he got away again!" Inuyasha yelled, his hands balling into tight fists.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Kagome and Haeun won't get hurt." Miroku said, trying to calm his (very easily annoyed) companion.

* * *

A few kilometers away was Kagura, flying on a large feather. Around her lay three unconscious females. She was under strict orders from Naraku to collect them while he provided as a distraction, making the two Inu's too interested in him to notice their charges gone until it was too late. Next to her lay Haeun, her Ssangdo blades reflecting the light of the setting sun. Curious, Kagura outstretched a hand towards the one with a blue hilt, however as she touched it, a bright pink spark flew out, landing on her hand and causing her to hiss in irritation. Naraku wouldn't be happy about this.

She looked behind her, to the child and the Miko. She felt somewhat bad for taking them all, but she valued her life at the same time. If she had it her own way, she'd be free of that wretched Hanyou and wouldn't have to carry out his dirty deeds any longer.

Meanwhile, Kirara had landed near a stream, letting the four pack members dismount quickly before reverting to her smaller form to rest. None of them spoke. Shippo was still in tears, but not crying as heavily as before, and was merely sniffling. Sango was washing her face with the cold water, contemplating what had just occurred. Miroku was sat with Inuyasha, silently trying to console the Inu.

Sesshomaru landed in front of the Hanyou, earning a glare from said younger half brother.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, whaddya want?" Inuyasha asked, folding his arms.

"This Sesshomaru demands to know where the Kitsune and the Miko are." The Daiyoukai responded, returning the glare with his own, much colder one.

"Kagura took 'em."

"Hn."

Without another word, the older Inu flew off again, the Hanyou watching him as he went.

* * *

Haeun wasn't sure what time it was when she came to, and didn't know how long she had been out either. The room was dark, much like the one she had been placed in previously when she had last been kidnapped, except this one was slightly larger. As her eyes adjusted, she saw two other figures lying on the floor. She hurried over to them, instantly recognising the two.

"Kagome? Rin?" She asked, blinking slowly.

The two other females stirred, groaning loudly.

"Kagome-san? Haeun-san?" Rin asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily, "Where are we?"

"Rin-chan!" Haeun cried out, enveloping the younger girl in a suffocating bearhug.

"Ah.. Haeun, you're gonna strangle her." Kagome pointed out, stifling a giggle as the elder girl quickly backed away.

"Sorry, sorry! But yeah, where exactly are we?" The Kitsune asked, her ears twitching to try and pick up any sign of noise outside of the room.

Nothing.

"I'll bet that jerk Naraku kidnapped us!" Kagome yelled, her face fuming. Haeun had never seen the girl so angry, well, except for when she was making Inuyasha 'sit'.

The Youkai looked around the room again, making out the two, slim shapes of her Ssangdo. Quickly crawling over, she picked them up and tied them both back onto the sash of her skirt that she had so skillfully made herself to carry her new possessions.

"Weird, I wonder why they didn't take my swords?" The thought outloud, pursing her lips.

"Didn't your grandmother say only ones with special blood can wield them?" Kagome asked, moving so that she was kneeling down on the hard floor. The Korean made an 'ah' sound, and leaned against one of the walls.

"Haeun-san, do you think Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama will come?" Rin asked the older girl, hugging her knees to her chest and shuffling closer to her. Haeun smiled softly and patted the girl's head.

"I'm sure they'll come, Rin-chan!" She replied.

"They have to."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another short chapter.. why did my friends have to drag me out to karaoke again.. I spent time listening to 'Pink Memory' album by Apink while writing this, much like BoA 'kiss my lips', it really gets my inspiration going. Also EXID 'Ah yeah'.. I'm trash.. keke. I recently started watching Inuyasha again from episode one to get better feeling of everyone's personality, I feel like I make some people OOC. As always, feedback/suggestions are welcome, and I pinky promise the next chapter will be longer.. I hope.**

 **Trixdelatrix - Thank you for your kind words! It makes me happy that you're enjoying the story so far.. when I first started writing, I thought, 'I wonder if anyone will actually like this?' I was unsure on how good the reception for the story would be, so knowing that someone looks forward to updates and thinks it's a good story really means a lot! Thank you, again!**

 **Almathia - Aa.. you know the KDrama too? I didn't base this fanfiction off of that, to be honest. It was an idea, but I decided to just use the original story of the Kumiho and give it the same twist my mother did when she read it to me as a child (the nine tests, one for each tail). I thought it would make an interesting plot, and I see a lot of CanonXOc where the OC is a Miko or Human, I thought maybe a Youkai would be a nice little touch. I'm aware that in the earlier chapters things may seem rushed.. I'm still having trouble finding the perfect balance. Thank you for the feedback, though!**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

The trio of girls were sat in the dark room, whispering in hushed tones about planning their great escape.

"We could always use brute force." Haeun suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, because we're all amazing fighters." Kagome responded, her tone of voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I have swords!"

"But can you use them?"

"...Kind of?"

"Geez, you're hopeless."

Rin watched the girls whisper back and forth, and despite the situation, they were smiling. However, their conversation was cut short by a loud rumble coming from the small child, who was covering her stomach with her arms. Both older girls turned to look at her.

"Are you hungry, Rin-chan?" Haeun asked the girl, who nodded quickly. As if on cue, the door slid open, revealing Kagura with a single tray of food. Without a word, the woman pushed the tray into the room and shut the door quickly. There wasn't much - a single bowl of rice and a dumpling.

"You two can eat, I don't need it." The Kitsune said to the humans, who eagerly dug into their meager meal. While they were eating, Haeun stood up and walked over to the door. As she got closer, she could see a light blue light. She reached out to touch it slowly, only to get a sharp pain in her finger as she came into contact with the strange thing.

"A barrier?" She wondered out loud, looking around the rest of the room. The only barrier seemed to be on the door. Contrary to the room she had been in during her first kidnapping, the walls of this one were made of wood, but seemed to be extremely thick. She kneeled down on the floor, next to her companions.

"There's a barrier on the door, and the walls are thick, but not impenetrable. I have a hunch we're being closely watched though." The Youkai explained.

"None of us can fight if it comes down to it." Kagome responded, "Why do these things always happen to us?! Can't he kidnap Miroku or someone?!"

"He's probably scared of being groped."

* * *

Sesshomaru was soaring through the sky on his trademark Youki cloud. Behind him, as much as he didn't like it, was his Hanyou brother and his friends riding on the large Nekomata. He tolerated their presence solely because they had the same goal, and although he could do it alone, it would be faster if he had assistance in rescuing the Kitsune.

"Sango, don't you think it's strange?" Miroku said, glancing back and forth between the brothers.

"What?"

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha haven't tried killing each other." He observed.

"Inuyasha is too worried about Kagome! Sesshomaru is worried about Haeun too!" Shippo said, only to get lifted up by his tail by a certain short-tempered Hanyou.

"Feh! Who's worried?!"

Sesshomaru listened to the conversation taking place, but paid it no heed. Somehow, he felt that Naraku wanted something with the Kitsune, more than just using her as a bait. He felt as though he was responsible for the passing of the girl's grandmother, and quite possibly wanted to make her heart weak. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. He knew that at this moment - Haeun would be plotting against the Spider. Her heart would not be weakened that easily. At the same time, however, he feared what would become of the girl if his nemesis figured out that fact. He was not known for being patient, and if his plan did not go as intended, nobody knew what would become of the Kitsune.

* * *

Darkness.

That was all that registered in Haeun's mind.

One minute, she was watching over Kagome and Rin as they slept. The next, she saw nothing.

Had she fallen asleep?

"Hey, Kumiho!"

She heard a voice.

"Coming, Kurama!"

Haeun opened one of her eyes, bright light filtering through instantly, making her flinch and hiss in pain. She let her eye adjust before opening her other one and sitting up.

She was in a field. The grass was a bright green colour, and the sky was a cloudless blue. Flowers in an amazing range of colours from the deepest red to the purest white decorated the neverending field. She looked around, and that was when she noticed _them_.

"Sorry I took so long, Kurama!"

The first she saw was a short girl, no taller than herself. It felt like looking into a mirror. The girl had the same shade of caramel-brown hair, and the same deep eyes that Haeun had, as well as the pale complexion that made her look almost ghastly. She had fox ears sticking out from her rugged, yet soft-looking hair, and nine fox tails that matched her own in fluffiness. She was wearing what looked similar to a Hanbok, in a white and a pastel pink colour.

"You're hopeless, Kumiho!"

The second was taller, probably by around five inches. Her hair was an ebony shade and reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes looked to be a dark onyx, and her complexion was somewhat tanned, a few shades darker than the shorter girl. Her ears were large and pointy, with a matching black colour to them. Upon closer inspection, she also had nine black tails, although they were not as bushy. She looked to be wearing a red and gold Qipao, or some sort of traditional dress.

"Huh? Who are you?"

A third girl wandered over towards Haeun, her large eyes full of curiosity. She wasn't as short as the first, but not as tall as the second.

"Kitsune, what'd ya' find?!"

Haeun studied the girl closer. Her eyes were a light brown, while her hair was a darker shade. It reminded her of an oak bark, the way the sunlight reflected on it. She looked to be wearing traditional priestess clothing, and her complexion was that of a doll. Her ears and tails matched the same dark brown of her hair.

Haeun's chest tightened. Who were these people? Where was she? Why were they all so darn pretty?

"Kumiho.. you look alike!" She called out, beckoning the other girls closer.

The shortest girl came over, kneeling down so that she could stare at Haeun, who was still sat down in the grass. Her gaze travelled down to the sash around the girl's waist, where two Ssangdo sat. That was when the younger girl noticed that the swords were glowing and pulsating, as if they had a heartbeat of their own.

"Kurama, Kitsune, leave us!" She said, turning to the other two, who nodded and vanished without a trace.

"O-Oi.." Haeun started, blinking at the woman as she pushed herself up off the ground.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, turning back around and staring at the Youkai fiercely.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?! I suddenly open my eyes and find myself here, I'm kind of in shock you know!"

"My name's Mun KumiHo, now, who are you?"

' _Mun?'_ Haeun wondered, ' _It sounds like it's pronounced the same, and KumiHo?'_

"I'm Moon HaEun."

From a distance away, Kitsune and Kurama watched the exchange. The two girls looked alike, and also had the same attitude.

"Kurara, do you think she's the one?" The shorter girl asked, looking up to the Chinese fox.

"Again with that nickname, Kitty? But.. I think she might be, now hush!"

"Moon, huh? It's true you look similar, but how do I know if you're the one?" Kumiho said, "Draw your blue sword, child."

Haeun hesitated for a moment, before pulling the sword with the blue hilt out of the sheath and held it tightly. She was unsure of what to expect.

"The barrier didn't reject you. Haeun, huh? Your parents made a cute kid." Kumiho said, placing a finger on the girl's forehead, "It's time for you to leave. Wake up."

* * *

Haeun's eyes snapped open as she gasped for air. She realised that she wasn't in the dark room, but instead, lying on the floor of a dimly lit room.

"Oh? You're awake."

Her head snapped up at the voice. It felt creepy, yet somewhat pleasant to the ears at the same time. That was when she noticed - she had no memories aside from her name and what had just transpired.

"You must be in shock, after all, your grandmother was just killed."

She stared blankly at the man in front of her and lifted herself up. She felt strong. As though she could take on any enemy and not fail.

"Grandmother?" She asked, pulling herself up so that she was kneeling down rather than lying sprawled on the floor.

"Poor thing, you probably shut it out of your memory."

"Who are you?"

"I am Naraku, I saved you from the beasts that killed your family." The man explained. Haeun felt uneasy, but she had no reason not to believe him.

"What beasts?"

"The Daiyoukai and the Hanyou, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They should be here soon, should you wish to slay them."

The girl nodded slightly, gripping onto the hilt of one of her swords. Naraku smirked. For such a supposedly powerful demon, she proved really easy to put a jewel shard in. He found it pleasurable to see the girl under his control, all the light and fire sucked out of her eyes and her heart so easily swayed. He looked behind her, seeing that her once singular tail now had a twin.

* * *

Sesshomaru landed at the edge of another worn-down castle, Kirara landing soon after. Inuyasha dismounted the large Youkai before going to stand next to his half-brother. As if on cue, a teary Kagome hurried out of the castle, ushering Rin along with her.

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as the girl ran over, breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha! Naraku still has Haeun, I think he plans on using her!"

Just as the Miko finished, a large hole formed in the castle walls, revealing the Youkai. Her face was shadowed by her hair, and her sword as being held at her side. The blade was coated in what seemed to be a bright pink colour. The entire group stared at her, wide-eyed, as she whispered a single word.

"R-Run.."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Poor Haeun.. always getting herself into messy situations before she can handle them T.T. I spent most of the day on this chapter, but the weather is so hot.. it's hard to focus. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to everyone's expectation, I'm trying! I'll try and get more updates out throughout the weekend, but Hanaea is so tired recently.. I'm having to teach my niece Korean. She was born in England, and just moved back to Seoul.. She's a cute kid. Even though I hate kids.**

 **As always, feedback and suggestions are appreciated, Hanaea is thirsty to know what everyone thinks! She has also started writing a second story, which will be published soon.. maybe.**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chap** **ter Twenty**

* * *

The group kept staring at the girl as she had an internal battle with herself. It was clear that she was under Naraku's control, but she refused to succumb that easily. A few long minutes passed, and nobody knew how to help the struggling Kitsune.

"She has the Shikon Jewel shard in her back, if we could remove it.." Kagome said, holding Shippo close to her chest.

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha called out, making his way over to the girl slowly, drawing Tessaiga to block any incoming attacks. Something seemed to click in the girl's mind as she sprung forward, her own sword outstretched. All the onlookers were shocked, none of them had expected her to give in to control that easily. The Hanyou held up his sword to deflect the hit, which would've worked if the Kitsune's sword didn't revert Tessaiga's transformation.

The male moved out of the way just in time to avoid the blow as the bright pink Youki from the sword made a deep hole in the ground. Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and focused his attention solely on trying to get the fragment out of the girls back.

Haeun was throwing blows left and right, losing her patience as the Inu kept dodging her attacks. All the light had gone from her eyes, rendering her nothing more than a living doll. Kill. Kill. Kill. That was all that was going on in her mind. Yet a voice at the back of her mind caused her movements to cease.

 _You're Kumiho, remember? A great fox demon. You don't give in that easily. Believe in yourself._

Believe. That one word repeated itself in her mind. She found herself tightening the grip on her sword, before swinging around and sending a large wave of Youki straight through the middle of the castle, cutting it clean. Inuyasha paused near the girl, his hair standing on edge. Something had changed.

"Oi, Naraku, get out here, you coward!" Haeun yelled, sending another wave of Youki through the building. She had come to her senses quickly, and was infuriated with the Spider Hanyou who had set her up to kill her friends like this. She reached back with her spare hand, picking the jewel shard out of her back with ease.

As she did so, a large cloud of Miasma sprayed out of the castle as it disintegrated, as though it was never there in the first place. Haeun held a hand over her nose, sheathing her sword and coughing violently. Inuyasha mimicked her actions, as he grabbed the girl with his spare hand and tugged her along to the rest of the group, where they were all getting ready to leave.

* * *

"Feh, I can't believe you gave into his control so easily!"

"Osuwari! Haeun, are you alright?"

The Korean looked between the Hanyou, lying on the floor, and her Miko friend before nodding.

"I'm fine, really. It wasn't that bad!" She said, smiling as widely as she could. "I might've been under control, but I got out of it easily. Besides.. I have two of these now." She finished, waving her two tails around, only to have them get tackled by Rin. The small girl had pleaded with the Daiyoukai to stay with the Hanyou's pack for the night, and he had agreed. A little too quickly.

"By the way, Kagome, you should have this." The Kitsune said, tossing the jewel shard to her friend who gripped it tightly, whispering a small 'thanks'.

"Haeun."

Said girl turned around to face the older Inu Daiyoukai.

"Hm?"

"Come."

He started walking off into the trees, leaving the Youkai to roll her eyes before standing up, patting Rin on the head as she left to follow him into the thickness of the forest. They weren't walking for long before they came to another, smaller clearing.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Haeun asked as the male lied down on the grass, facing straight up at the dark sky.

"Tell me what that is." He stated, pointing a clawed finger up at a pattern of stars in the sky. Haeun giggled slightly before lying down next to him.

"Silly, that's Puppis, and up there is Pyxis!" She explained, trailing the pattern with her finger. "I didn't know you liked stars so much."

"Hn. They're interesting."

"Right? In a way, you're kind of like a star."

The Daiyoukai rolled over to face her, interest written over his face. She didn't seem to realise, and kept on talking.

"You seem so close, but you're so far away. People look at you and admire you from afar, because if they get too close then they'll get burned. There is one girl though, she had a fascination with this star since she saw it in the sky." Haeun paused, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. "No matter how many times she gets burned, she keeps trying to get close. She knows it's dangerous, but she keeps trying. In her desperate attempts, this girl became the moon, but now she's afraid that the star will reject her."

She rolled over, facing away from the male. She heard shuffling, and felt an arm pulling her closer.

"Tell this Sesshomaru more about the moon and the star."

The Kitsune sniffled quietly, and rubbed her wet eyes quickly.

"Alright."

* * *

 _The first time that the moon and the star met, the moon was confused. She had heard that the star was deadly, but he didn't harm the moon. In fact, he left the moon wanting to know more about him. It wasn't long before the moon and the star met again. The moon helped the star, and her friends left her there with him. The moon felt awkward around the star for a while, but soon, they became close friends._

 _The moon started to have feelings for the star, but she knew that the star didn't return those feelings. The star was a powerful being in the sky, isolated, while the moon had to cater to many other stars. They were never meant to be._

 _One night, the moon couldn't be seen in the sky. The star got concerned, as the moon had always been there. He and the other stars worked together, and they lit up the sky enough to see where the moon was, and help her shine brightly. The moon was eternally grateful to the star, and she owed him her life. This happened again, not that long after the first time._

 _The moon loves the star, but she knows the star doesn't love her back._

* * *

"There's two endings to the story. In a perfect world, the star and the moon would be together, happily." Haeun started, moving her head to lie on the male's Mokomoko.

"The second ending?"

"Well, this isn't a perfect world, is it? Eventually, the moon and the star will have to go their own ways." She yawned, closing her eyes.

A few minutes passed, and Haeun allowed the quiet breathing of the Daiyoukai and the occasional rustle of leaves lull her to sleep. Sesshomaru was looking down at the sleeping girl, leaning down slowly and resting his lips on her forehead briefly, before whispering.

"This Sesshomaru will make a perfect world for the moon."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh.. wow! It's been so long since I updated.. I guess I owe you all an explanation!**

 **I've been in Korea, visiting family and supporting a friend and her group with their recent comeback. While I was there I also managed to visit a history museum! You can guess what will be coming soon.. keke. Korea in the past! I know some of you will be like "But this is an Inuyasha fanfiction?", but I feel like I can develop Haeun's character and her relationship with Sesshomaru more if they visit Korea! Also solve the mystery of her grandmother's murder, ahh.. this'll be fun!**

 **On another note, sorry for the short chapter. I have 3 days for my weekend so I'll try and pump out chapters, but I am extremely jetlagged.. After next week, I get a week off though! Just have to hope that I pass my college assignment..**

 **I'm also sorry for the lack of drama, I just couldn't resist writing some SessEun! I'm honestly terrible with writing fight/dramatic scenes, but I'll try to get better.. promise. I am good at writing fluff though, so expect a lot of that! Haeun isn't out of the woods just yet, however. There'll be a few more chapters before we get back to 100% fluff fest.. but have no fear! Hanaea is here! I'll stop writing now before the author's note becomes longer than the chapter itself.. but thank you for all the follows and favourites so far!**

 **flowermanga ~ Thank you! It means a lot that you think the story is good!**

 **BabiBunchez ~ Aah, it makes me happy to know that! Thank you!**

 **that one korean ~ Keke, I'm glad you're happy! I thought it'd prove for an interesting story concept, the whole Kumiho (A Korean NineTail Fox) in Japan scenario.. a bit mindboggling, in the words of my mother! I'm also Korean, and I wanted to include a character that I could at least relate to a teeny bit. I don't see many Korean OC's in fanfictions, unless it's a fanfiction for a Korean Show.**

 **& Now, Hanaea is off to sleep. For maybe an entire day.**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some other minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

Haeun sighed for the umpteenth time. It was a scorching day, the sun was high in the sky and there was not a cloud in sight, which meant no rain. Her feet were aching and she was exhausted.

"Osuwari!" She yelled, watching as the Hanyou in front of her slammed into the ground. It was the only way she could've caught a break, and everyone else seemed to be tired as well.

"Oi! What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled, making a fist.

"Can't you see that we're all exhausted, you soggy celery stick! We know you want to find Naraku, but come on!" She yelled, gesturing to the rest of the group, who were panting like a pack of dogs.

"Feh, humans are weak."

"Osuwari."

* * *

Haeun, Kagome and Sango were relaxing in a lake, grateful for the cool water.

"Sango, how're things with the lecherous Monk?" Haeun asked, slinking down so the water was up to her neck.

"Eeh? What do you mean?" The slayer asked, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Come on! We both know you like him." She pressed, teasing the younger girl with Kagome laughed along.

A rustle in the bushes caused the trio to pause, and turn around slowly. Haeun could make out faint whispers, twitching her ears frequently.

"Boss will be happy if we catch these, look at them!"

"Oi, shush, that one's a Youkai!"

"She doesn't look harmful though, plus look, their weapons are all on the bank!"

"I said shush, nutwit!"

A low growl erupted from Haeun's throat as she made her way over to the bank of the lake, throwing on her clothes quickly and grabbing her two Ssangdo. Sango and Kagome also made their way out of the lake, unsure of what was going on.

"Haeun, what's going on?" Sango asked, strapping Hiraikotsu to her back.

"We're not alone. Humans, not Youkai." The girl explained, sniffing the air.

"How many?" Kagome asked, loading an arrow into her bow.

"Two, maybe three. My senses still aren't great."

An arrow whirred past them, lodging itself in a nearby tree.

"Oi, what're you doing?! We need them alive!" A male voice yelled out as another arrow was sent flying.

"They spotted us anyway! Might as well kill em and skin em."

Haeun looked over to see two males, one with an arrow loaded in a wooden bow, the other looking very, very angry.

Another low growl came from the girl's throat, as she stepped in front of her two friends defensively. There was a chill in the air, and a strong aura was radiating from the Kitsune. Kagome and Sango were unsure of what to do, and they stood frozen in place, watching as wind whipped around the older girl, and her form seemed to change.

The once wavy lines on her cheeks became jagged, and her eyes went from chocolate to a dark crimson. Her tails seemed to get longer, and her hair elongated. Kagome was about to step forward, only to be stopped by Sango. A bright, white light engulfed the girl, and the two men were both blindly shooting arrow after arrow, unsure of where to aim.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were sat some way away, watching Shippo and Kirara. They had been under strict orders not to peep on the girls as they bathed, although Miroku was willing to test his luck, much to the Inu's dismay. His ears twitched slightly and he stood up, getting a good whiff of the air. Something in the air had definitely changed, but be couldn't put his finger on what.

"Inuyasha, do you feel that?" The monk asked, standing up himself and gripping his staff tightly. The duo could both feel the pressure and the aura, but were unsure of what it was. It was not evil energy, but it was some sort of Youki. Inuyasha took off running, as Miroku hopped onto the back of a larger Kirara.

It didn't take long for them to get to the scene, where a very stunned Kagome and Sango stood, looking at what seemed to be a second Kirara, except brown.

"Oi, Kagome! What happened?" Inuyasha asked the younger girl.

"Those men tried attacking us, and then Haeun became like.. well, this." The Miko explained, gesturing to the large, brown, twin tailed fox.

"Feh, you don't expect me to believe that weakling became a huge demon."

Haeun's head whipped around, dark crimson eyes staring at the Inu as she growled quietly, only for her attention to be given back to the duo of men who were shaking violently. The Kitsune waved her tails around, watching the men with a calculating stare. Everyone knew that if they made a wrong move, they'd end up under the girl's claws.

The fox kept staring at the men as they trembled in place, having run out of arrows to shoot. The next few minutes dragged on, nobody daring to move. The only sound that could be heard was a low, quiet growl and multiple sniffles from the crying strangers.

Eventually, the men snapped, and started to run away. Screams and yells could be heard as they ran, but Haeun made no effort to go after them. Her eyes went back to their regular, warm chocolate colour, but her form didn't change.

"Oi, change back already, we're leaving!" Inuyasha yelled out, causing another growl to be heard.

"Inuyasha, I don't think she can." Kagome pointed out, walking over to the girl and running a hand through her thick fur.

"Well she did transform, didn't she?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I don't think she knew what was going on, Monk." Sango said, walking over next to Kagome. Haeun was nuzzling the younger girl's hand, slight fear evident in her eyes.

* * *

The group was sat around a campfire. It had been a long day, and everyone was tired. Haeun was curled up with Kirara and Shippo, keeping them warm in her pelt. The trio were sleeping soundly, chests rising and falling with rhythmic breaths.

Sango and Miroku were also sleeping, their backs to each other. The only ones left awake were Kagome and Inuyasha, who were talking in hushed tones.

"Inuyasha, do you know any way we can help Haeun get back to normal?"

"Feh, you know I don't have this issue. It's not like I can just give her Tessaiga to turn her back." The Inu responded. He didn't have to worry about turning himself back, he just had to get Tessaiga and his demon blood would subside. He never had the issue of turning into a full youkai form, either, unlike his brother.

"As much as I hate it, we might have to pay Sesshomaru a visit." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Do you think he can help?" The Miko asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"He's the only one who can transform like that, so he's our only hope, unfortunately."

"Alright. We'll pay Sesshomaru a visit." Kagome said, snuggling into the male's side a little. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I think Haeun loves Sesshomaru, don't you?"

"Feh, why're you asking me?! Just go to sleep."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whew.. finally! It was extremely hard to write this chapter, so many distractions and setbacks. It's been so hot lately.. it makes it hard to write when it's hot. I spent a lot of time thinking about this, and my writing in this chapter probably isn't as good as previous ones, but it'll get better once I can focus more on SessEun interaction! It's hard to include everyone from Inuyasha's group.. so many people keke. This is a relatively short chapter (about 1,200 words), so I'll try and make the next one around the 2,000 mark! As always, feedback and suggestions are always appreciated, but please remember Hanaea is a very sensitive flower..**

 **LADY SILVERFOX ~ The Moon & Star story will be referenced throughout the rest of the fanfiction, and in the post epilogue. The story will also be brought up a few times, and the full story will unfold soon enough. So no, that isn't the entire story!**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some other minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

The group were walking through the thick woodland. Inuyasha had picked up Sesshomaru's scent, but they hadn't caught up. Kagome was sat on Haeun's back with Shippo, while Sango and Miroku were on Kirara. It was another hot day, and the entire group, minus the Hanyou, were tired.

"Inuyasha, I think everyone's getting tired." Kagome said, hopping off the Kitsune who instantly flopped onto the ground.

"Feh, again?" The Hanyou said, turning around to see the entire group looking lifeless. Haeun's large ears twitched, and she stood up abruptly, casting a glance to Kagome before running into the thickness of the trees.

"Will she be alright?" Sango asked, hopping off of Kirara as the Nekomata returned to her reduced size.

"Yeah, she probably just got a whiff of wet dog." Inuyasha responded, sitting down at the roots of a tree, throwing his hands behind his head and leaning back. "We shouldn't disturb them."

* * *

Sesshomaru was allowing Rin and Jaken time to rest for a change, letting them believe that he was just feeling generous with the hot weather. However, the real reason was much more complicated than that. He had caught the scent of the Kitsune he was infatuated with, but something was different, more powerful. One thing that bothered him was the scent of his Hanyou brother had been lingering, as though he was intentionally following the Daiyoukai.

As if on cue, a large, caramel coloured fox burst through the bushes. Sesshomaru looked over and instantly recognised the deep, stunning eyes that he had looked into many times. His own eyes widened a fraction at this sight. The once small, delicate, frail girl was now standing in front of him, in the form of a large twin-tailed fox.

She padded over to the Daiyoukai as he observed her. He was curious as to what had caused such a change, and as to why the girl was in such a form. However - one look at the desperation in her eyes told him everything, she was unable to change back.

"Jaken. Watch Rin." The male said, before turning and vanishing into the thickness of the forest, Haeun following closely.

"You are unable to change." Sesshomaru said as they walked, earning a quiet whine from the Kitsune. He thought for a moment before reaching out his hand to his side. Within a few moments, he could feel the warm, soft fur of the Youkai padding next to him.

He kept his hand on her head as they walked, coming to a halt in another small clearing near a slow-running stream. A whine from the girl caused his gaze to turn to her, and his hand to ruffle her thick pelt.

"This Sesshomaru will stay with you here." He stated, matter-of-factly. The Daiyoukai had pieced together parts of the puzzle relatively quickly, realising that his Hanyou brother and friends had been following him because the Kitsune needed help. Truthfully, he had no idea how to help the girl. He could only offer company.

He sat on the ground, leaning back against the bark of a tree while the Kitsune lay next to him. He studied her eyes carefully, and saw that the initial panic, fear, and confusion had subsided. All that remained was comfort. It made him happy to know she was comfortable around him, and allowed that thought to circulate in his mind.

* * *

Haeun opened her eyes to see that night had fallen. There was a chilly breeze in the air, which caused her to snuggle closer to her companion. Wait, snuggle?

Her eyes widened as she noticed that she had been curled up next to the resting Daiyoukai, snuggled into his side leaving barely any space between them. Loose, caramel strands of fur were mixed in with the creamy grey of his Mokomoko.

She backed away slightly, almost tripping over her tails in the process.

"Haeun."

She froze at the sound of her name, and looked towards the older male. He looked relaxed, and his eyes were closed.

"This Sesshomaru wishes for you to come here."

She paused momentarily, before crawling back over to where she was previously snuggled, and curled up into a donut shape. She felt a hand rest itself between her ears as her muscles loosened up.

"Tell this Sesshomaru, do you miss your home?" The male asked.

A moment of silence passed, before Haeun whined quietly, her ears drooping.

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha.." Kagome started, poking the Inu's side for the billionth time that night.

"Feh, what now, Kagome?!" He replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you think Haeun will be alright?"

"That wet dog wouldn't let anything happen to her, Kagome." The Hanyou responded, his eyes softening slightly as he got comfortable on the ground. "He'll look after her, she's his pack now."

The Miko sighed and got comfy in her sleeping bag, yawning quietly.

Just like that, another day ended. The cracking of the fire lulled the duo into a peaceful sleep, while somewhere else in the forest, a large fox was curled up next to a poweful, yet peaceful Daiyoukai.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter.. it's so short! I tried so hard to make it long, but I got sick and unable to write for a few days.. I promise you all the next few chapters will be longer, for reals this time! I may just need a few more days before I can start updating again to fully recover, fevers are terrible. I hope that doesn't disappoint anyone too much!**

 **The next chapter will have a lot more SessEun interactions, but I won't give away any more than that.**

 **Again, I'm terribly sorry for the short chapter, OTL. (BTW, Seventeen are amazing! Mansae Mansae Mansae yeah!)**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

* * *

 _Do you ever feel like you're about to burst?_

 _Your heart.. your mind.. your everything._

 _You want to tell someone but there's no-one to tell. If - by chance - you do find someone, you don't know what to say. You just cry to yourself, unsure of what to do. The feelings well up inside you, until you do something you regret._

 _What do you feel? You don't know. Every emotion is building up inside you, and yet you feel nothing at all. Why are you like this? Why do you cry when you feel nothing?_

 _Why?_

* * *

Haeun's eyes snapped open, her breathing heavy and irregular. She blinked rapidly, looking around. She was still in the forest, but something was different. She felt smaller - lighter. She looked down at herself and noticed she was back to her human form, and even her tails and ears had vanished. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. She felt an arm snake around her, pulling her close to it's owner.

"Haeun."

At the sound of the calm voice, she looked up, coming face to face with a very stoic Sesshomaru. At first glance, he looked no different than usual. As Haeun looked closer, she could see something in his eyes. Concern and relief.

"You didn't answer this Sesshomaru's calls."

"Ah! Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking." She responded, before pausing to think for a moment. "Do I still have my markings?"

"Hn."

"So I'm still a demon?"

"Hn."

"Sweet! Now I can wear whatever I want at the modern era!" She yelled, standing up abruptly and twirling around, reverting to her carefree persona. It brought a tiny smile to the male's face to see that the girl was happy.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Can we go to Korea? We can leave Rin with Yash and Kags!"

The Daiyoukai thought for a while. He wanted to make the girl happy, and he knew how much her home meant to her. However, he was hesitant to leave his charge in the hands of Jaken, let alone his idiot Hanyou brother. At the same time, he knew that the Miko, although human, was reliable. If he was to leave for a long period of time, it would make more sense to leave Rin in the care of the other party. He closed his eyes momentarily, weighing out the options carefully.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru will go with you."

His eyes remained closed, though he could feel the presence of the female getting closer. As he was about to open them, he felt something on his cheek. Something soft and warm, that lasted no longer than a moment. It took a lot of concentration and willpower to maintain his composure, as he opened his eyes and turned to look at the beaming girl. A smile stretched across her face widely and her eyes were clinquant, glittering as though they were tinsel.

"You're the best ~!" She chirped, "I'm going to go and tell the others, okay?"

Not leaving a chance for him to reply, she dashed off, following the strong scent of Hanyou.

* * *

Naraku sat in his castle, Kagura and Kanna at his sides, and a masked man in front of him.

"Seunghyun, I hope the request I asked for has been completed." The Spider said, his tone low and dangerous.

"Yes, Naraku. My men have been informed, and they will dispose of the mother when the daughter arrives." The man, Seunghyun, replied.

"Perfect. And the sister?"

"The same applies."

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to Korea?!" A frustrated Inuyasha yelled out.

"Osuwari."

"Why you..!"

"Osuwari."

The group watched the fiery exchange between the Inu and the Kitsune with intrigue. Usually, the Inu would shut up when he realised what was coming, but he seemed adamant about getting the girl to stay.

"I! Osuwari! Am! Osuwari! Going! Osuwari! To! Osuwari! Korea!...Osuwari!" The girl yelled, causing the Inuyasha-shaped hole in the ground to get deeper with each passing second.

"Haeun, is it really alright? What about Naraku?" Kagome asked, putting a hand on the older girl's shoulder.

"Pfft, Naraku schmaraku, Sesshomaru is going with me! Which means you guys have to babysit Rin and Jaken."

There was a loud groan from the Hanyou, which was quickly shut up by a glare sent in his direction.

"Oh! We don't mind, Rin is cute!" Kagome said, clapping her hands together as she smiled. Behind her, Sango nodded and Miroku walked over to prod Inuyasha with his staff.

"I'll bring you all things from Korea back, a lot of our stuff is different to Japan!"

As the girls were hugging Haeun and saying their temporary goodbyes, Miroku and Shippo were helping Inuyasha up just as the Daiyoukai and his small pack landed.

"Kagome-san!" Rin called, jumping off of A-Un and running over to the girl, hugging her legs.

"Rin-chan! Hi!" Kagome said, patting the girl's hair.

"Haeun."

Haeun strode over to Sesshomaru at the sound of her name, blinking slowly.

"Hm?"

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Mhm!"

She shuffled closer to the male as a cloud of Youki formed beneath their feet. His arm wrapped itself around her waist as they elevated into the air. The girl waved her goodbyes to her shrinking friends until they were merely ant-sized.

"Why did you agree to take me, anyway?" Haeun asked, looking up at the male.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to make you happy."

"Huh, what?" She asked, blinking rapidly as her face turned slightly peach. She wasn't expecting that as a response, as it seemed so out of character for the Daiyoukai.

"Hn." Was the only reply she got, although she swore she could make out a small smirk that took over the male's face, albeit momentarily.

"Well, whatever your reason is, thank you." She said, leaning against his side and letting herself relax. It would be a long ride of mainly standing up, so she might as well get as comfy as she could.

The male looked down at her, noting her relaxed expression. His hand tightened around her waist slightly as they kept going higher.

"Haeun."

"Hm? What is it?"

He paused for a moment.

"Would you like to touch the clouds?"

The girl opened her eyes and looked up, noticing how close they were to the clouds above. She nodded enthusiastically, reaching her hand up slightly as they got closer.

Sesshomaru watched as wonder took over the Kitsune's face, her eyes twinkling and reflecting the large, white puffs of cloud. Her mouth was open in a large smile, and she let out small giggles as her fingertips came in contact with the damp clouds. The Daiyoukai couldn't help but smile slightly as she let out squeals of delight when a slightly low-hanging cloud came in contact with her entire hand.

"It reminds me of when I'd take bubble baths." She remarked, batting at a higher cloud with her hand.

"Hn?"

"I used to get the bubbles in my hand and blow them at my sister. It's a shame I can't do that with clouds." She said, standing up on her toes to reach another cloud.

"Do you like your sister?"

"Yeah! I love her. I suppose we're like.. the opposite of you and Inuyasha."

"Hn."

"She was always so fun to be around. Unlike my grandmother, she cared for me even if I didn't do well on an exam. She would be proud of my drawings, and she'd encourage me to do what I wanted." The girl explained, pulling her hand back down and examining the small droplets that rested in the lines of her palm.

"Do you want to see her?"

"Mhm! But first we need to find the link to modern Korea. but I have a pretty good idea of where it could be."

"Hn."

"My family's estate in the city had a really large garden, much like Kagome's! Only instead of a well, there's a really huuuuuge tree, with a hole in the bark that you can crawl through." She said, emphasising the side of said tree with her hands.

The male was listening to everything she was saying, although to most it would seem as though he wasn't interested. The truth was - he was interested. He loved hearing about Haeun's life and all the little details. If given the chance, he would listen to her talk about it for days, even weeks. More than that, though, he loved the sound of her voice. It was pleasing to hear, as well as calming. Something about it just seemed to stir some emotions inside of him that he thought he had no use for.

"Sesshomaru ~! Are you listening?" She chirped, craning her head to look up at the male, whose eyes were focused straight ahead.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru wishes for you to keep talking."

"What else can I tell you? Oh! Shopping! I want to go shopping! Korea has so many fashion choices, and they're all amazing. I also want to go to a karaoke bar.. and maybe a concert? A lot of pop groups are coming back this time of year! What else..."

As Haeun kept talking about the many things she wanted to do, Sesshomaru found himself wanting to hear more and more. Not only that, but he wanted to experience all of the things the girl was listing. He wanted to experience them with _her_. He didn't know what a Korean BBQ was, but he wanted to go to one with the Kitsune. He was unsure of what a Karaoke bar was, but he wanted to take her. He couldn't imagine anyone else in her place, because that was _her_ place. Nobody elses.

That's right.

Her place was right here.

She belonged next to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whew.. done! I woke up at 5am this morning and i've been writing ever since (it's 10:50am right now..), taking occasional breaks to read Inuyasha, so this chapter took me about 5 hours total! I kept erasing everything and re-writing.. so I hope it's up to the standard everyone likes. I was listening to FIESTAR's "Black Label" Album while writing, wow, how did I not find these girls earlier? Anyway! Thank you to my sister (she doesn't have a account unfortunately, but she is an English professor) for proofreading for me, you're the best eonnie!**

 **Now I need to go and sleep.. I'm tired.. and still sick T T. I hope you don't mind me taking my time with updates! I don't want to inconvenience anyone..**

 **As always, feedback and suggestions are warmly welcomed!**

 **~ Hanaea.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Disclaimer - Hanaea does not own Inuyasha. She only owns HaEun and some parts of the plot which are not in the original Inuyasha franchise, as well as some more minor OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

"Sesshomaru, are you tired?"

"This Sesshomaru does not get tired."

It had been just over a day since the duo set off from Japan to Korea on the male's Youki cloud. They hadn't slowed or stopped, and were now hovering over the sea, the only land in sight was on the horizon, still hours away.

"What do to.." Haeun trailed off, trying to think of a way to entertain herself. "Hey, remind me to bring some sort of phone or mp3 player back."

"Hn."

"I mean, they won't last long since there's nowhere I can charge them, but it'll last me the ride back to Japan!"

"Hn."

"Why can't they be solar powered already?!"

"Hn."

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Hn."

She sighed. Although the male was now somewhat more friendly with her, he still wasn't much of a conversational partner.

"Talk to me ~!" She whined, clinging onto the Daiyoukai and looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"Tell this Sesshomaru.. what is an em.. pee three player."

She paused, blinking a couple of times before giggling.

"Sorry, I forget you old men aren't familiar with our technology!" She responded, loosening her grip on the male's clothing. "An mp3 player is a small device you can put music on, to listen to whenever you want!"

"Hn."

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

It was late afternoon, and the pair were now floating over land with Haeun looking out for any familiar landmarks.

"Judging from our distance from the sea, i'd say we're over Seoul.. but it's such a bi-, there! Take me down!" She exclaimed, pulling on the male's Kimono. As they got closer, she noticed that the area was completely devoid of trees, save for one large tree in the middle of the enormous clearing.

As they landed and the Youki cloud dissipated, Haeun stumbled slightly, not used to the solid ground. She was steadied by Sesshomaru grabbing her elbow as she fell forward, turning around and giving him a small smile before pulling away and running towards the tree.

"That wasn't hard!" She chirped, resting a hand on the thick Daiyoukai walked over to join her, eyeing the large hole in the trunk of the tree.

"See? I told you! It's a huge hole!"

"Hn."

She looked around, noticing a few figures in colorful hanboks getting closer. She grabbed the man's hand tightly and entered the hole in the bark, pulling him in after her.

* * *

The loud sound of traffic entered Haeun's ears, and the soft, yet cold feeling of mud under her bare feet caused her to open her eyes and squeal in delight.

"It worked! Oh my god.. I can't believe it actually worked!"

Sesshomaru watched as the female jumped over the rope around the tree and onto the hard pavestones. He looked down at his hand momentarily, remembering how her hand felt around his, and how her fingers slotted between his almost perfectly. Her hand was soft, although rough and calloused, as though they'd been scratched often.

"You coming?" She asked, causing the male's attention to snap back to the matter at hand. He stepped over the rope and felt the cold pavestone on his feet. It was a new feeling, as most of the stone in his own time was rough and uneven. These pavestones were even, and the cold sensation was pleasing.

He followed her up a stone stairway, observing the way the large estate in front of them was built. Unlike the other modern houses he'd seen, that were made of concrete, this one was made of bricks that were bright, the color of sand.

As they were reaching the top of the stairs, a loud scream was heard from inside the large building. Sesshomaru would see the panic on the girl's face, and she hesitated for a moment before breaking out into a full-blown sprint across the remainder of the courtyard.

Within a few seconds, she had reached the door, and Sesshomaru was at her side. He could see that she was conflicted between opening the door or leaving it shut, and walking away from the scene. After a moment, she gritted her teeth and kicked the lock of the door, surprised to find it swing open as if it was already unlocked.

The familiar hallway greeted her. A light, fluffy, beige carpet lined the long hall and was accompanied with bright, white walls. The hallway was spacious, easily allowing two people to walk through side by side. Photos lined the walls, framed in light grey rectangles, each with their own small engraving on the bottom.

The end of the hallway turned off into a large living room, with matching walls and flooring. There was a large couch and a smaller loveseat, both white, positioned to allow access to the glass coffee table in the middle of the room as well as ability to see the large TV, which was atop a glass TV stand. A large window took up the western wall, allowing a view out onto the garden below. On the window ledge were photographs of a very young Haeun and a younger Naeun, as well as a few candles that were lit, making the room smell of faint, sweet, vanilla. A large, wooden fireplace stood against the eastern wall of the room. Various slices of agate and cracked open geodes sat on the light wood top, giving the otherwise snowy room a bit of color.

Haeun stepped into the room, looking around warily for the source of the earlier scream. Lying on the floor behind the loveseat was an older looking woman, her hair dark and eyes shallow and lifeless. Her complexion was paling, and she had bags under her eyes. The girls eyes trailed down to a puncture hole in the woman's chest, small and perfectly circular and neat, but too big for a bullet wound.

The Kitsune crouched down next to the lifeless body, tears welling up in her eyes as her body shook with silent sobs. Sesshomaru watched as the girl struggled to keep her composure, unsure of what to do. That was when an idea dawned on him. Unsheathing Tenseiga, he stepped closer to the fallen woman and narrowed his eyes. He could see the tiny underworld messengers, and sliced straight through them, causing Haeun to look up at him in confusion until she heard the woman on the ground take in a sharp breath.

" _Eomma_?" She asked, turning her gaze back to the woman and widening her eyes slightly as the elder spluttered and coughed.

"Haeun?" The woman questioned, color going back to her face slowly and her eyes regaining their life.

" _Ne. Oranmanida._ "

* * *

The trio sat in the white room, listening to the crackling of the fire and the uninteresting TV.

"So.. _Eomma_.." Haeun started, looking at the woman, only to see her gaze focusing solely on Sesshomaru.

"Haeun, is that your boyfriend?"

"E-Eh..?"

Haeun's face got slightly pink at the accusation, waving her hands in front of her frantically.

"No, no! He's just a friend!"

"Are you sure? Because he's mighty fine."

" _Eomma_! You sound like a cougar!"

Sesshomaru watched the exchange curiously. He had no idea what the two females were talking about, but the way the girl's face turned pink made him interested.

"Why are you here, anyway?" The girl's mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted to come. I missed you, and _eonnie_! Plus, when I heard about grandmother's death, I wanted to get to the bottom of it."

"I see. Your sister has been taking care of me, actually."

As the two chatted, Sesshomaru picked up multiple new scents. He stood up, exiting the room swiftly, not paying any heed to the eyes that followed him out. As he walked down the hall, he noticed that there was Youkai in the area. He stepped through the still open front door, and looked around. Unsheathing Tokijin, he swung around and sliced cleanly through two lesser Youkai that had been preparing to pounce. He noticed that they had a human appearance, but their hands were more like paws, with large, grey claws instead of fingers. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that they were about the same size as the puncture hole in the woman's chest. As he watched the corpses disintegrate, he picked up the scent of a human getting closer. He turned around to come face to face with a very bubbly Haeun.

"Homesick?" She asked, her dark eyes bearing into his own.

"This Sesshomaru does not get 'homesick'."

"Whatever you say, big guy."

She giggled and Sesshomaru could notice three, fluffy tails wagging behind her. At some times he could compare the girl to a puppy. Needy and always wanting attention. He gave her head a small pat, fighting a small smile as her head bobbed up and down against his palm.

"Haeun?!"

The girl turned away from the male abruptly and her gaze fell on a tall woman, in her late 20s or early 30s, a few inches taller than herself. She had tanned skin, and her muddy hair fell to just past her chin. Her eyes were big and wide open, the bright blue of her circle lenses clearly visible. At her feet lay multiple plastic shopping bags, filled to the brim with goods. Sesshomaru looked between the two females, seeing a slight resemblance.

"Naeun? Woah, you grew!"

The younger girl ran over to the other, her tails now hidden from sight, and wrapped her in a tight hug which was quickly returned.

"Hey, Haeun, who's mr glarey glarey?" The older girl whispered into the ears of her younger sibling.

"Oh!" Haeun said, breaking the hug and grabbing her sister's wrist, dragging her over to where the Daiyoukai was stood. "Naeun, this is Sesshomaru, he's a friend." She said in Korean, before turning to the male "Sesshomaru, this is my sister that I told you about!" She said in Japanese, causing the other girl to raise an eyebrow.

"Haeun, why're you messing around with a Japanese fellow?" The girl asked, her hands firmly on her hips.

" _Eonnie_! He's nice! He saved my life a couple'a times." Haeun responded proudly, hurrying back over to the dropped shopping bags and picking them all up with ease.

"Fine, fine! He's a bit weird though, isn't he? I mean, how he dresses and all."

"He's from the warring states era, 500 years ago!"

"Say what?"

* * *

Haeun had taken Sesshomaru out to the city, borrowing her mother's credit card to shop with while the older woman stayed at the estate to explain things to the very out of the loop Naeun.

"Oh, that shirt is cute.." Haeun mumbled to herself, picking up the shirt and holding it up to herself.

"Hn."

"But so is this one."

"Hn."

"...and this one!"

"Hn."

"Which one should I get?"

Sesshomaru looked at the girl, she was holding up three shirts, struggling to keep the third on her little finger. They were all similar. The first was a button up white shirt with a fancy collar that she described as being a 'peter pan' collar. The second was a sky blue shirt that seemed shorter than the others, she said it was a 'crop top'. The third was the one that caught the Daiyoukai's attention. It was a loose shirt, but the neck on it was significantly lower, and it was a pastel green. The male's mind started wandering to images of the girl wearing the shirt, but he quickly came back to reality.

"Third."

"Alright ~!"

She threw the other shirts back onto their respective rails and skipped along, heading towards the area where the stands of hats and scarves were.

"Do I need to start preparing for winter..?" She wondered out loud, before scoffing and mumbling a 'Nah' and wandering to the checkout.

* * *

The duo were sat next to each other on the large, fluffy bed. Night had fallen, and everyone else in the estate was asleep. It had been a long day, and Haeun was having trouble fighting back a yawn. Multiple large shopping bags, each with a different logo on the side, were strewn around the room.

"Man.. I'm worn." Haeun said, stretching. The sound of joints cracking could be heard echoing around the room, followed by a satisfied sigh.

"Then rest."

"What're you gonna do?"

Sesshomaru paused. He couldn't tell the girl that Youkai had been around earlier, as he was unsure of how she would react. Besides, he didn't want to ruin her good mood. He watched as the girl slid under the thick blankets, the bed bouncing slightly as she got comfortable. Without saying anything, he moved to lie next to her, his Mokomoko nearest to her head.

"This Sesshomaru will rest here, should you wish to use Mokomoko as a pillow."

Haeun smiled slightly, shuffling closer to the male and resting her head on his Mokomoko. The Daiyoukai watched as her body relaxed, chest rising and falling with regular, quiet breaths. He watched as her eyes closed slowly, the small smile never leaving her face. He ran his hand through her hair, watching as she buried her face deeper in the large tuft of fur. He hadn't noticed just how soft her hair was, and how well kept it was, especially after days of being matted due to sleeping in the forest.

He smiled to himself, satisfied that the girl had fallen asleep soundly. He rested his hand on her hair, being careful not to scratch her head with his clawed nails. He made a silent pledge to himself to find who was responsible for the scene they had happened upon earlier in the day, although he already had an idea of who was behind it all. He was sure now, more than ever, that he wanted to be with this girl.

Eternally.

* * *

Terms To Know:

Eomma (KOR) ~ Mom

Eonnie (KOR) ~ Older Sister

Ne (KOR) ~ Yes/Ye/Yeah

Orenmanida (KOR) ~ Long time no see

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am in tears. Shipping tears. I spent so long writing this, and my R key is broken, so I have to copy and paste T T. Anyway! I finally got this chapter done, despite almost passing out while writing.. I still have a fever.. ugg.. But that's not for you to worry about! Not that anyone worries anyway.. keke. I loved writing this chapter, it cured some of my own homesickness. I also loved writing the sister/sister and mother/daughter interactions. I might include some more SessEun fluff in the next couple of chapters too, because, you know, SessEun is taking over my life. I can't go a day without thinking about some sort of whacky scenario to put those two into. Truthfully, I love it!**

 **As always, feedback and suggestions are welcomed.**

 **~ Hanaea.**


End file.
